<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Cat by CaptainCatra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130448">The Last Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra'>CaptainCatra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCatra/pseuds/CaptainCatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra in the last of us universe, and perhaps a few more characters show up.</p><p>Catra thought she was going to be living a boring life of killing infected and make deals here and there with ration cards. But that changes one day when she, Joel and Tess get a job to smuggle a girl out of the city. The only problem is: Catra doesn't want to let go of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Notes at the end)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud banging filled Catra’s ears as she heard a fist connecting with the front door, the aggressive knocking luring her from her sleep. Groaning, eyes opening to a barely lit two-room apartment with only a few rays of sunlight slipping through the blinds.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming.” An annoyed gruff voice responded. Raising her head from the lounge, she watched as Joel entered the room heading for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t they have waited at least five more minutes before this crap?” Rubbing her eyes while she sat up, tail swaying and ears twitched in annoyance</p><p> </p><p>Joel opened the door to find Tess, annoyed and with a bruised face, again. Without a word Joel let her in.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your morning?” Tess walked up to the table picking up a whiskey bottle, Catra handing her a cup already knowing her usual pattern, watching as she poured its contents into the cup, “Want one?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t… want one.” Joel moved away from the door after closing it, leaning against the kitchen counter..</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that, you know what happened last time you tried making me.” Catra pointed to a nearby window, smashed out and boarded up to prevent the elements from affecting them much.</p><p> </p><p>“Your loss,” Tess placed the bottle back on the table, leaning against it while looking at Joel, “Well I have some interesting news for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you, Tess?” Joel was still irritated and rightfully so, Catra also wanted to know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“West-end district,” Glaring as she took a sip, Joel shook his head, “Hey, we had a drop to make…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> We </em> ,” Joel stood upand walked close to her, handing her a towel “ <em> We </em> had a drop to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well, you two wanted to be left alone, remember?” Pressing the towel over her bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t drag me into your squabble, the only reason I go is if Joel goes.”  Catra stood up and leaned beside the window peeking out, it was a bit cloudy but there was sun as well, giving this grey lighting effect inside</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget about the time you clawed a potential buyer’s eyes out,” Tess pointed out. Catra didn’t care, the dude called her a freak, since he clearly didn’t want to see her, she granted his wish, took a while to clean the blood from her claws though.</p><p> </p><p>“They deserved it, besides the guy was tugging our rope, he had nothing.” Catra glared back, ears twitching slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’ll take one guess,” Joel moved back to the kitchen as he started his small rant, “The, uh, whole deal went south and the client made off with our pills, is that about right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal went off without a hitch,” Tess chuckled holding the towel and cup in one hand, pulling out a couple of ration cards from her pocket, “Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months. Easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Strange, usually a good deal doesn't end up with your face looking like shit.” Catra let out a chuckle of her own as she looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You should talk, fur ball.” Tess fired back instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Catra unsheathed her claws getting angry, calming down as Joel gave her a small glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Catra,” Joel stopped them before it continued into fighting, turning to Tess pointing to his own face while asking, “You wanna explain this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was on my way here, and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright?” Tess pressed the towel to her bruise again, “And yeah, they got a good few hits in but- Look, I managed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly. “Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme that…” Joel grabbed the towel and helped with the bruise, “Are these assholes still with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny…” Tess just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“If you piss off Tess, your likely survivability is… zero.” Catra’s tail grabbed her bottle of water from the table, it was slightly warm, but at least it was clean.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you at least find out who they were?” Joel kept cleaning the bruise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Look. they were a couple of nobodies, they don’t matter,” Tess grabbed Joel’s hand and moved it away from her face, “What matters… is that Robert. Fucking. Sent them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our <em> Robert </em>?” Joel was taken aback, so was Catra, but she held her anger back for now otherwise they would have another busted window.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have let me rip his neck when I had a chance.” Catra was still pissed enough to have her claws digging into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em> knows </em> that we’re after him,” Tess watched Joel walk back to the kitchen, “He figures he’s gonna get us first?”</p><p> </p><p>“That son of a bitch is smart.” Joel slammed the towel down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Not entirely, I knew a few strings I could pull to piss him off. Perhaps I should have tugged harder.” Catra pulled her claws from the wall and sheathed them.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not smart enough…” Tess scoffed and agreed walking up beside Joel, “I know where he’s hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell you do…” Joel didn’t believe her.</p><p> </p><p>“Old warehouse in Area 5,” Tess said with certainty, “Can’t say for how long tho.”</p><p> </p><p>“This coming from your buddies who tried trading information for their lives?” Catra moved from the wall cracking her knuckles getting prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me so well.” Tess smirked and winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m ready now, yeah?” Joel headed for the door, Catra and Tess close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I can do now.” Tess was ready for payback.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, let me scratch out one of his eyes when we get to him.” Catra smirked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leaving the building, Catra squinted her eyes as they adjusted to being outside again. They were in an alleyway littered with trash against the walls, graffiti on the walls, a few windows boarded up. There were two people talking by a dumpster as they were walking past, the girl had been tasked with a job outside the wall, complaining how soldiers were supposed to do it.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps they should have sent the freak.” Catra ears twitched as she heard that snide comment, glaring over her shoulder at them, they quickly shut up and moved along.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, I know you don’t like it, but bare with it, don’t start unnecessary shit.” Joel warned her as they waited for Tess to unlock the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“I only threaten or imitate, so unless it’s something really bad, I won’t be doing anything.” Catra sighed calming her breathing, rolling her eyes and sheathing her claws, they always unsheath when she’s angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you need to save that energy when we face Robert.” Joel nodded, starting to walk after Tess got the gate unlocked.</p><p> </p><p>Walking further down the alleyway and onto the street, there was the usual announcement of how people had to carry around their I.D’s, across the street was the ‘Ration distribution Center’. There was a line as it hadn’t opened up yet, a sign that rations were running low again, never a fun time when that happens.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that.. Ration line hasn’t opened yet,” Tess noticed as they walked slowly reading Catra’s mind, “Must be running low again.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a couple of armed guards to make sure no one did anything stupid, some walked on the roofs of tall buildings keeping a watchful eye on everyone and everything, well some were, others didn’t really care.</p><p> </p><p>Walking down the street, they passed a building blocked off with police barriers with barbed wire around them, and a few guards in between. A few people were dragged out of the building by force and onto their knees, being scanned to see if they were infected or not. Catra swore sometimes the device was broken or perhaps even if it didn’t detect one, they would just shoot one random out of the bunch.</p><p> </p><p>This time it seems it wasn’t wrong as one out of the four had a positive scan, was immediately executed right there and then, the last guy to get scanned tried making a run for it, but he was shot dead, his body landing at Catra’s feet. She felt a little sick at the sight but Joel steered her away as they walked on.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that death or dying really disgusted her, she just felt sick at the thought that one day, it could happen to her, and she would not have a choice of what could happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like more people are getting infected.” Tess had waited for them further up, Catra had stayed to watch it play out, and Joel had gone and collected her.</p><p> </p><p>“That just means more people are sneaking out.” Joel patted Catra’s back after making sure she was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“At this rate though, the outside might be better than the inside.” Catra sighed, rubbing her temples, ears and tail staying still.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, it’s much worse out there, but it's close.” Joel reasoned as he kept looking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching an intersection which had been made a military checkpoint to check i.d’s, there were a lot of guards and vehicles moving through the checkpoints. A few of the guards gave her dirty looks and muttered snide remarks, but Catra couldn’t care less what they thought of her, but she knew that’s why they weren’t whispering, it was because of Joel.</p><p> </p><p>“I got us all new papers. They shouldn’t give us any static up here,” Tess mentioned as she got them out of her pocket, “Well, less than they should with Catra at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Catra rolled her eyes looking at the paper for her i.d, “This isn’t going to end up bad or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see your I.D’s,” The guard at the checkpoint gate asked them, as they handed them to him, giving a look over the papers before asking, “What’s your business here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got the day off. Visiting a friend.” Joel knew the drill having done this countless times before.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, move on through,” The guard moved to the side giving them access, surprisingly Catra for a little thinking he didn’t really care about her, “Make sure to keep her on a leash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figures.” Catra rolled her eyes as they were about to pass through the gate, a truck not too far ahead of them exploded causing her to jump back, debris shooting past her, one scratched Joel on the arm causing him to swear. Bullets started raining down on the checkpoint, the guards firing back.</p><p> </p><p>“Get outta here. Go!” The  guard quickly closed the gate preventing them from continuing as he went and joined the gun fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Joel, Catra, come on, we gotta get out of here!” Tess tapped both Catra and Joel before running.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Catra’s ears were ringing and tail stood on end, usually if she was prepared she didn’t act like this.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them quickly turned and ran back down the street, countless other people quickly hiding back in their homes to hide from the commotion, but they weren’t going to be giving up so easily, running into a building as Catra was the last one, slamming the door shut with her tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...so much for the easy route,” Tess tsked before giving a bandage to Joel, “Patch yourself up, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, Joel?” Catra asked, kneeling down and looking at the wound as it patched it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, next time focus on your surroundings, otherwise instead of my arm it could have been your head,” Joel finished patching his arm, checking Catra’s head just in case before standing up, “Can’t fully blame you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re gonna close all the checkpoints,” Tess waited for them before walking, “We’re gonna have to go around the outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great...at least it has fresh air.” Catra gave a happy sigh, tail swaying slightly at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Outside the wall?” Joel didn’t like the idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we could just let Robert go.” Tess sarcastically spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute.” Joel chuckled, not entertaining the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tess,” A guy stood up from his chair as he began walking next to Tess, must be someone she knows, she would just refer to him as ‘Guy’ though, “You see that shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was there,” Tess rolled her eyes, “Hey, how's the east-tunnel looking?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s clear. I just used it. No Patrols.” Guy answered, seeming confident.</p><p> </p><p>“You just used it? Looks like you were sitting in that chair for a while.” Catra gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>“For perhaps ten minutes, cat. But I’m telling you it’s safe.” He wasn’t budging on his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we’ll find out.” Catra rubbed her temples annoyed, Joel just gave a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you off to?” He turned back to Tess</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna pay Robert a visit.” Tess smiled, probably thinking of all the ways to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“You too?” Guy laughed, but his response had them worried.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Catra had to ask, ears twitching with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Marlene,” He seemed surprised they didn’t know, Catra knew Marlene, the leader of the fireflies, she talked with her before, “She’s been asking around, trying to find him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marlene? What do the Fireflies need with Robert?” Tess was curious as well, probably because she wants to get to Robert first.</p><p> </p><p>“You think she’d tell me?” Guy just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Either Robert pissed off the Fireflies for some reason,” Catra could only think of two reasons, “Or perhaps they need him for a job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well either way, we’re going to be dealing with him first,” Tess scoffed before looking Guy, “Well, what did you tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>“The truth. I got no idea where he’s hiding.” That answer gave relief to Tess.</p><p> </p><p>“Good man. Hey, you stay out of trouble, alright?” They walked by someone sleeping in a chair, one of the people who’s supposed to be on guard for the tunnel, “Military’s gonna be out in force soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- see you around.” He stopped walking as he leaned against the hallway wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Marlene looking for Robert? What do you make of that Joel?” Tess turned and faced him as they continued, already knowing Catra’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like it,” Joel honestly didn’t like anything involving the Fireflies, and Catra knew why, “ We better find him before the Fireflies do.”</p><p> </p><p>Entering one of the only rooms that weren’t barricaded up, since it didn’t have a door in the first place, this room was uninteresting to Catra, other than the fact that there’s a chessboard on the table, and the hole in the wall that was hidden behind the tv stand.</p><p> </p><p>There was another guy in the room with a scar on his cheek, Catra barely paid attention to him, mostly because she knows she would get insults if she does, but as long as they don’t talk to each other, they can bare each other's presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Joel, give me a hand with this.” Tess walked up to the tv stand ready to push it.</p><p> </p><p>Catra sat on the arm of the lounge as she waited, she found it funny that Joel or Tess would be able to easily move it on their own, they just made the other help them out. Catra on the other hand would need help in that regard, she mostly asks Joel because Tess would keep teasing her.</p><p> </p><p>Once the hole in the wall was opened up, Tess was the first one to jump down with Catra following behind her as Joel was last, that way he could keep his eye on both of them. It was pitch black for Joel and Tess it was, Catra on the other hand could see easily like the lights were already on, she was tasked with turning on the generator.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me risk a little more light.” Catra made a reference as the generator turned on and the light revealed the basement, and through a tunnel to where that stuff was.</p><p> </p><p>“You really loved that book didn’t you,” Joel chuckled as Tess went down the tunnel having no idea, “I have yet to find the other two books.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it, but do you think Bill will find them?” Catra walked down the tunnel, vaulting over the large pipe.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows, but he can seem to find anything.” Joel shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Our gear is still here from last time.” Tess was at a workbench messing with her pile of stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s pile was next to hers, consisting of a backpack that had one of those flashlights that can be held on the shoulder straps, her mask which had been modified to fit her head but it blocks her sense of smell, a 9mm with one full clip since she only used her claws last time, and a thing that was rare in these times, a walkman cassette player with a few cassettes, batteries were harder to find.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lot of ammo left.” Joel checked his own clip, and if Catra counted correctly from last time there were four left.</p><p> </p><p>“Make your shots count, or just get close and personal.” Catra put her backpack on and put the pistol in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Well unlike you, i don’t have claws that can grow back,” Joel chuckled putting his stuff on as well, “Speaking of, only use them on people if absolutely necessary, save them for the infected.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I do, and for locked doors.” Catra smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Texas, boost me up.” Tess waited below the ledge of their path, Joel moving  and boosting her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Want a boost, Catra? Or you got it handled?” Joel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the boost, don’t want to blunt my claws already.” Catra stepped forward putting her foot on his hands before he boosted her up, before her and Tess helped him up.</p><p> </p><p>Just a bit further there was a hole in the roof covered by a door, Joel lifted it up for them as Tess and Catra climbed up into an old abandoned restaurant, well that’s what Catra assumed, she was never alive before the infection started. They held the door up as he climbed inside with them before they covered the hole again.</p><p> </p><p>Joel and Tess exited through the door to the outside, Catra wanted a quick look around, sure she’s been through here a couple of times but Joel only recently told her what this place was, picking up an old menu from a table, looking at it as she left the restaurant. It was lovely outside, there was green everywhere with a few trees and nature covering buildings, there was even a small puddle of water in a crater.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of these food looked like it would be amazing,” Catra’s stomach growled at the thought, ears twitching  before shivering with small disgust as she heard Tess and Joel joking how they were on a date, “Guess that makes me the third wheel then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes, I hate those ears of yours.” Joel chuckled as he looked around for a ladder for the hole of a building.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s behind the car,” Catra put the menu in her backpack, “You told me to hide it last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you put it behind a car?” Tess questioned her, watching as Joel picked up the ladder from behind the car, “You need to work on hiding things better.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like the infected are going to use it.” Catra rolled her eyes, Joel leaned the ladder against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies first.” Joel moved to the side allowing them to climb first.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady? You must be thinking of someone else.” Tess laughed as she climbed.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t look much like a lady to begin with.” Catra agreed as she climbed after Tess.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all relative.” Joel climbed up last.</p><p> </p><p>They entered an old apartment, they probably had good money too from the pool table in the center of the room, most of the balls were in the holes already from Catra having rolled one each time, she did again with the last one on the table. Doing it quietly as she couldn’t hear if anyone else was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Their path was to go down the stairs, but Joel wanted a quick look in the kitchen to find scrap, while Catra took a quick look in the other room since it looked recently used. Clearly it has with nearby a firefly pendant laid on the table, either the owner was dead or left the fireflies, on the pendant it said ‘David Michael Vigil 000102’.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what your story was.” Catra spoke softly before putting the pendant in her backpack, a lot of people have been forgotten in this world, so she collects things with peoples names, to make sure not everyone was lost forever.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room she could see Joel and Tess waiting at the top of the stairs for her, and only proceeded down once she got close. Dropping down as the stairs had rotted away and collapsed over time, this floor might as well be the basement since it sunk into the earth.</p><p> </p><p>“You think Robert still got our guns?” Tess wondered while strolling along.</p><p> </p><p>“For his sake, he better.” Joel could forgive, sometimes when he was in the mood, right now wasn't one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, once we get our merchandise back, it should be easy to unload.” Tess was finding some positives.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of merchandise, when’s that next shipment due?” Catra curiously asked, mostly because she hoped the books are part of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re meeting Bill next month, more pills, lots of ammo, supposedly,” Tess tried remembering what Bill said, “Try and not to get your hopes up though, Catra, he’ll find the books if he can, but that’s not top priority.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I can hope, alright?” Catra sighed, sniffing the air, the smell of decay and mold in the air, “We need to put our masks on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, spores?” Joel put on his mask, Tess doing the same as she looked down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Spores.” Catra nodded, voice muffled a bit looking down the same hallway, seeing spores floating in the doorway further down.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are these all coming from. The place was clear last time.” Joel's muffled voice reached Catra’s ears as they slowly made their way into a laundry room, Catra found it ironic it was the least clean place.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming outta’ something. Stay alert,” Tess warned, checking her gun again, “Hear anything, Catra?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the moment, let’s just hope it means whatever made these, are dead.” Catra’s ears twitched pointing in all directions, crouching as they made their way through an opened wall.</p><p> </p><p>Turning on the flashlights, they crouch walked through a collapsed room, Joel leading the way as he was the strongest, Catra close behind as she could use her senses to help point out things that others wouldn’t normally.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s our culprit.” Joel pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Next to a piece of rubble was a rotten corpse covered in fungal matter, it wasn’t that old so it was killed recently, meaning the spores will probably stay in this space for the next few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Body’s not that old. Better keep your eyes and ears opened.” Tess suggested, mostly to Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll warn you if I hear anything at all.” Catra nodded, tail wrapping around her own leg so nothing could grab it.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be able to fit through here.” Joel pulled at a piece of timber blocking their way through, pulling it away caused some rubble from the roof to fall, small pieces but still enough to scare him, “Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Tess worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn ceiling’s falling apart. Be careful,” Joel looked at Catra, “Anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“The sound of the roof blocked my hearing, but if anything was close we should have heard some type of reaction.” Catra was relieved when thinking that, still didn’t let her guard down though.</p><p> </p><p>Joel slowly squeezed and shuffled through the gap, Catra and Tess following. Catra’s ears twitched when she heard breathing, thinking at first it was just Joel or Tess, realising it wasn’t muffled. About to warn them, Joel seemed to jump as something grabbed his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Help me…” A guy was stuck under a fallen piece of rubble, mask broken with some of the glass lodged in his face, being forced to breath down the spores, “My mask broke. Don’t… Don’t leave me to turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Tess asked Joel, but Joel was looking at Catra.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, can you go into the other room for a bit, I don’t want you to see this.” Joel asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“At least make it quick for him Joel.” Catra nodded speaking softly doing as she was told, waiting in the next room. Catra knew no matter who you are, you shouldn’t leave anyone to turn, no matter what they’ve done, she just didn’t want to see it, after something in the past.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped slightly, ears twitching at the sudden gunshot, but she was calm quickly as Joel and Tess entered, “He didn’t feel a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Joel.” Nodding letting Joel go first into the next room.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Tess asked, no matter how much shit they got into with each other, they were still like family.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be, thanks for asking, Tess.” Catra gave a smile from behind the mask as she followed after Joel.</p><p> </p><p>Ears twitched at a sudden noise, pulling Joel back behind a corner and putting a finger up to be silent. Joel nodded as he listened as well, there were infected nearby. Peeking around the corner Catra could see an infected standing and looking around, while two others chased down a survivor and tore them to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>If they had gotten there sooner perhaps they could have saved them, but not now. Stealthily Catra made her way up behind the infected, quickly getting it into a choke hold, preventing it from screaming and alerting the others, it tried smacking her arms away but it lost strength, dying from choking out.</p><p> </p><p>Joel moved up beside her, checking her for bites relaxing when there wasn’t. Catra signalled there were two more in the next room. They both moved different directions to sneak up on the last two, pulling the same maneuverer and choking out the infected, Catra had to stab a claw into its brain since it was struggling, snapping a claw off inside.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, that’s all of them.” Tess did a quick look around but relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope so,” Joel didn’t want to fight more infected at the moment, “Good job by the way, Catra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, it was you who taught me that move,” Catra smiled tail swaying happily from the praise, down to nine claws left “I’ll keep a look out anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head back into the city.” Tess went up the stairs, there were less spores, but too risky to take it off yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Catra walked over to a door not covered in dust indicating it was used, there was no one inside, but there was a note on the table, Joel and Tess waited as she read the letter, “They got infected trying to sneak into the city.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as everyone complains about it, you got all these poor bastards wishing they were living on the.” Tess shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your third sense sometimes scares me, like you know there’s always something nearby.” Joel chuckled only a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I just feel like I have a need for adventure and finding answers.” Catra shrugged, keeping the note putting it in her backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the room back the way they came, they walked over wooden boards over a gap that showed the room below where they were. A massive hole in the wall leading outside as they all dropped out onto the ground, taking off their masks and breathing the fresh air again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… some fresh air,” Tess happily breathed in, “That’s the one thing I love about the outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my reason for loving the outside too.” Catra’s tail unwrapped from her leg as she breathed in happily, having to walk through ankle deep water, which wasn’t bad, but she can’t swim.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you two ask Bill for some air fresheners?” Joel joked as he followed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if they weren’t expired, that would be a good idea.” Tess smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Walking up the a building that was part of the wall, Tess moved some vines aside as they had grown over a panel. Pulling it open giving them access to the building as they moved inside, Tess pulling it shut behind them like it hadn’t been touched. While Tess and Joel went up a ramp, Catra crouched and went down instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, Catra?” Joel was confused slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting the plank, it fell last time.” Catra said casually, going down to the big open area, picking up a large plank and leaning it against the wall where they could pull it up, “I’ll be right up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to walk off on you, don’t want you to miss out on the fun.” Tess chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Catra went back the way she came, going upwards this time to join them this time, reaching them as Tess placed the plank for them to cross. Making sure it was stable before crossing, Joel was next while Catra was the last to cross. Heading through the hole in the wall, dropping off the fire escape as they were back inside the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make sure there aren’t any soldiers around.” Joel looked around, but couldn’t see much as this was an area rarely anyone went.</p><p> </p><p>Tess vaulted a stone barrier as she walked down the alleyway and peeked around the corner, “It’s clear, c’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra followed last as she didn’t need to rush at the moment, looking around at nature as there were a few pure white flowers around, and she couldn’t resist as she carefully picked one and put it inside her bag. That’s not the other thing Catra found as they walked ahead there was another tree, with a pendant hanging from it.</p><p> </p><p>She threw a rock at it causing it to fall, picking it up, it read ‘Ben Glueck 000106’.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to collect every single one you see?” Joel asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody should be forgotten.” Catra nodded mumbling, following them into a building, Joel closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>The building they were in wasn’t all too important, mostly just the last transition into the zone, Joel picked up a bit of ammo from the bench for his gun. Tess knocked on the door, Catra watched through the window as a boy approached the door, he was kind of the lookout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, little man. Make sure the coast is clear.” Tess held up a few ration cards for trade, the boy nodded reaching for them but Tess wasn’t finished, “No soldiers. None of Robert’s men. Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know he’s expecting us.” Joel spoke after the kid shut the door accepting the ration cards.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’ll make it more interesting.” Tess couldn’t help but smirk at that.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I can blend into the crowd and sneak up on him anyway.” Catra rubbed her arms chucking.</p><p> </p><p>“We never know, have to wait and see how this goes down.” Joel looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems clear.” Catra heard light knocking on the glass, it was from the kid signalling them before running off.</p><p> </p><p>Catra blocked out the next few minutes as she didn’t love this area at all, betting on fistfights, buying attack dogs, shady deals here and there. She stayed close to Joel as they walked through the area, using him as protection cause she knows a few of them wouldn’t mind getting their hands on her and trying to sell her.</p><p> </p><p>Calming her breathing she focused squarely on Joel, as though he was an island of safety as a storm raged all around. Senses coming back after Tess asked a guy where Robert, getting her answer as the continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” Joel asked, concerned, patting her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that place, the sooner we’re done here, the better.” Catra had felt shivers on her back, but that feeling left quickly, “There’s three guys up ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess this is where the fun starts” Tess smirked, checking her gun, before going through the gate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Battle at the docks and meeting an angel.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp i stayed up to five in the morning to write this, i didn't know if i had plan to write a second part but here you go, sorry if spelling is terrible. Hard to tell when no sleep and eyes nearly shut. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here we go.” Joel muttered to them as they entered an opening which was walled off by buildings on all sides, with the only entrances being the gate they came through and the one guarded by three men. Two of them humans, while the last one who was sitting on a stack of crates had the head of the bull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra knew there were others like her commonly referred to beast-men out there since there used to be plenty before the infection but now it decreased, the only types in the Quarantine were her and the bull-human variants, which got them the not so unique name of Minotaur's who seemed to be all paid off to protect Robert. From the look of it though, this one would seem all talk and no bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both groups slowly closed in on each other in a threatening manner, ready to fight at a moment's notice if things went south. Catra leant against a few pipes which were never used, letting Joel and Tess do the talking, while her tail wrapped around the grip of her gun without being noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us through.” Tess was the one to speak up, knowing Joel would just go straight to the violence without asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys need to turn around and head back if you know what’s good for you.” The Minotaur stepped forward cracking his neck trying to intimidate, Catra had to hide a guffaw since it had the opposite effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our beef isn’t with you. We just want Robert,” Tess hid a little smirk at her own pun, Catra’s face was deadpan but she was laughing inside, “You don’t want to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn the fuck around and leave now.” The Minotaur tried staying calm but he was pissed as he took another step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This guy is stuck on repeat.’ Catra sighed just waiting for the conflict to begin, Joel doing the same as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere without Robert.” Tess stared him straight in the eye, distracting him from gripping her own gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumb ass outta here.” Anger flicked in his eyes stalking closer nearly right in front of Tess’s face. Which was stupid of him since he didn’t have a gun, the worst and only mistake that he’ll ever learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Tess looked to Catra then to Joel giving small subtle nods before facing him again, “Fuck this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tess moved fast that the guy didn’t have any time to react as Tess raised her pistol to his face and shot point-blank, blood splattering everywhere from the front and the back as the bullet passed through his skull, horns crack and falling apart as his body collapsed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, take cover!” Robert’s men shouted as they backed off and ducking behind cover, while Catra, Tess and Joel dived behind cover of their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Tess asked them, while peeking through a small gap to keep an eye on the men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Joel nodded, pulling his pistol out of his pocket, “Got ten rounds to use, more once we handle them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll cover you, get the angle on them.” Catra grabbed her gun from her tail listening closely, peeking up as one of the men stood up, both taking a shot at each other, her bullet lodged into his shoulder while their bullet whizzed past her ear, not damaging but still hurt, ducking back down hissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel used the distraction to quickly move behind another cover closer to them, as Tess shot at the other guy, missing but and had to be pulled down by Catra as she nearly got hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky because you killed the minotaur,” Glaring at her hearing more shots being fired towards Joel, peeking up and firing again making them jolt back down behind their cover, “Rather you didn’t die before we see Robert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez fine, can’t hit shit anyway without focusing, you got lucky with that one bullet.” Tess peeked through the gap again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel now stood up from the cover from right beside the men causing them to stand up in shock trying to fire at him. Using the opportunity as one tried to move behind a different cover, shot the guy in the side of the head killing him for being too focused on Joel. While the other tripped from having a bullet connect with his leg, courtesy of Tess, before following his buddy into the after life as Joel delivered a bullet to his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicely done Texas, Cat-eye.” Tess sighed with relief standing up moving over to Joel, Catra following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Joel started collecting the ammo from their guns so they could stock up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it meant to be eagle-eye?” Raised an eyebrow in confusion, reloading her gun and putting it back in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time i said that you got pissed,” Tess shook her head, “Besides none of your shots missed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did he get all these guys?” Joel waited for them before that continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Robert’s good at one thing, it’s writing blank checks.” Tess rolled her eyes in visible annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's put an end to that.” Joel’s voice was soft-sounding, but angry at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will most likely be more Minotaur's ahead,” Catra got the scent of a couple others thanks to the first one, he was just the unlucky one of not being allowed a gun, “I feel like Robert is compensating for something by hiring all the Minotaur's.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not just make that joke?” Joel groaned, grossed out wondering how Catra learned some of those things, either from Bill or Tess, most likely Tess by the way she was laughing, “Why Tess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was bored, needed to do something fun.” Tess shrugged, acting innocent, but the smile proved otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading down the tunnel the men were guarding; they came across another gate, with one unfortunately locked, but whoever designed this place didn’t account for the wall right next to it. So like before Joel proceeded to boost Tess and Catra up, before getting helped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly proceeding down the only path available since nearly all the gates were locked, Catra sniffing a few times each time they reached a corner to detect enemies but so far they were good. Walking down some stairs to what almost seemed like a dead end, with beyond a metal grate fence was a warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here.” Tess got their attention as there was a hole in the fence to squeeze through and jump down in front of the area of the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More of Robert’s guys,” Crouched down they moved behind the closest cover with Catra’s ears perked listening in, hearing a pair of footsteps exiting the warehouse “Sounds like two humans, maybe one inside, no minotaur's in this area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know they're coming?” Closing her eyes and focusing on the conversation as two of the men spoke to each other, whispering and relaying to Joel and Tess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two of our guys died trying to take Tess out,” The other guy spoke, referencing back to when Tess got jumped this morning, “I guarantee that she, Catra and Joel are on their way here, right now, to get Robert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus. We shouldn’t a taken this job.” Catra didn’t need to relay that message as the two men were slowly patrolling on the other side of their cover, glad there was a drape otherwise they would have been spotted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not our call. Let’s spread out and make sure no one’s creeping around in here.” One of them stopped as the other kept walking around to look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s speed up cause who knows how long Robert will stay here for.” Catra nodded to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving past Tess before they could move, Catra slowly snuck up on the one guy, scanning the window spotting two more men inside.  Pouncing and tackling the man behind cover, tail wrapping around his throat, starting to choke him, covering his mouth with one hand silencing his shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how much the guy was struggling she knew this was going to take a while so lifting his head with her free hand, quickly removing her other hand away from his mouth slamming him down. Hearing a satisfying crunch underneath from possibly his nose breaking from being knocked out, a puddle of red forming underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking behind cover she signalled to Joel and Tess to take out the two inside, while she slowly stalked up on the other guy, having to stay low to the ground so she wasn’t spotted through the window. Once close, she stood up behind him grabbing his head while tail grabbed ankle, yanking and slamming his head to the floor. Pistol-whipping him to knock him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are very lucky, you might be the only ones that might survive.” Catra dusted her claws on her pants walking up and checking through the window to see how the others went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra wasn’t surprised to see that Joel was choking someone out from behind and preventing him from warning his friend, as Tess snuck up on the other before shoving a shiv into his neck watching the blood spray. That was a difference between Tess and Joel, while Tess just killed everyone, at least Joel just chokes them to live for longer… sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least my takedowns are more interesting.” Vaulting through the window as Joel placed the man on the floor, giving a fake yawn teasing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re plain boring humans, what do you expect?” Joel chuckled searching the pockets of the man’s pants, finding a key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least something more than choking or stabbing, I don’t know. At least I'm awesome.” Catra grinned happily as tail swayed watching them both roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move.” Joel shook his head going down the hallway to a locked door, which the key slotted perfectly and unlocked, he barely took a few steps hiding behind a stack of old flour bags, waving them to stay there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many we talking about here?” Tess whispered as Joel stayed and kept looking out while listening to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a sec…” Sniffing while ears twitched, face becoming a mixture of confusing and annoyance, “Too many scents to pinpoint, but there’s at least two Minotaurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll make it a bit easier,” Joel slowly crouch-walked forward after one of Robert’s thugs stood in the door-way after the others walked off. Grabbing once again in a chokehold, but quickly pulling him out of the doorway and smashing his face against a nearby wall. Dropping him to the ground with a broken nose, “There one less out of the equation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least that wasn’t boring,” Shrugging like she didn’t care moving up beside him and peeking through the barred window, “No one outside, they must be in that warehouse..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any new info, Catra?” Joel whispered while they slowly moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two Minotaur's up top along with one human, couple others through the door,” Pointing to the large open door while she moved towards the stairs, tail wrapping around a glass bottle, “I’ll take top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the cocky one now, wildcat?” Tess shook her head, not seeing Catra tense up at the nickname, but it was gone as soon as it arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I just have a plan.” Smirking with cockiness in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking her way up the stairs she hyper focused on the sounds so her plan didn’t go wrong, slipping inside a large empty room with another doorway that led into the large storage area. Creeping up to the door, she barely peeked out with eyes darting left and right. One human leaning against the railing of the walkway, while one minotaur sat in a control room reading an old magazine, perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly moving back to the furthest point of the room, staying out of the eyesight of the human but not the minotaur as his eyes were glued to the page. Leaning against the wall while tossing the bottle, shattering and getting the minotaur's attention, who saw Catra  sticking her middle finger up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her plan worked better than expected as the minotaur stood up in rage and charged towards her not thinking about the consequences, the consequence being the stupid human walking in front of him inspect the noise. It was a quick death but not a pretty one. The horn pierced through the guy's head and ripped it off his body with a wet snap and tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood dripped from the skull blinding him, unable to see Catra stepping to the side as his horns lodged into the wall with the skull bursting to pieces. With a quick slice of her claws, she tore his throat out leaving him to die a slow death. Wiping her claws off on his clothes to get the blood off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works better than- agh!” Catra was suddenly lifted by the throat by the other minotaur, looking a bit more older and experienced, slamming her down, vision spotted a little from head hitting the ground, “R-Right… t-the second one…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little bitch! You killed my son! It’s only right that you join him!” Growling as he had planned to slam his head down and crush her skull with his horns, but was yanked away allowing her to breath again as she sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened in amazement as she watched Joel go to town on the minotaur, not even allowing him a second to fight back as he kept punching him over and over. Pulling of a feat of strength as he twisted and tore the horn off before shoving it into his chest. The minotaur weakly tried to punch him, but ended up falling over the railing to the floor below to lay in a puddle of his own blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay… I admit, I was a little cocky,” Slowly relaxing her breath as the spots disappeared from her eyes again, Joel checked her for injuries, “B-But holy shit, that was awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needed to let my anger out before reaching Robert, don’t want to strangle him without learning why,” Joel parted her hair to look at the damage, “Well it’s going to bruise but you got lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Thanks Joel.” Catra sighed for a bit as Joel petted her, she never said it out loud but Joel was like a father to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna explain why I was nearly crushed under a cow’s arse?” Tess leaned on the door-frame pissed, but curious at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll explain after we get Robert.” Joel helped Catra up as they did a quick search around.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit!” Robert slammed his radio down onto the desk, “I thought i had more time because of the firefly attack shutting down the checkpoints, but no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slumping down defeated into his chair of the office, his situation was a shit one, sure he had sold the weapons to the fireflies for some profit, but the one huge fucking downside was that it was Tess’s, Catra’s and Joel’s weapons. Figured it was a good idea to take at least Tess out, but no she survived and she was bringing swift vengeance back towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up seeing Octavia entering the office, she was one of two unique beast-men, the other one being Catra. She had cyan green skin with scars marred over her arms, her right eye bandaged up as Catra had scratched her eye out from a previous argument. Her outfit was an old orange and brown uniform with brown below-the-knee boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a muscular build and had four controllable tentacles on her back, which were all carrying boxes as she placed them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seemed pissed, what’s wrong Robert?” Octavia questioned with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re about to have Tess, Catra and Joel knocking on our front door soon, if the radio silence is an answer.” Tossing her the radio, watching her face chance from deadpan to furious after getting no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill that cat this time.” Marching to the door slamming it open, stopping when Robert called for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time you fought you lost an eye.” Robert pointed to said damage, “What makes sure you can win this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also broke her arm last time, I’m older and got more combat experience than her, she’s nothing compared to me,” Slamming the door shut rage in her eyes, “And i’ll kill her to prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder I couldn’t tell how many, look how many there are.” Catra gestured over the cover at about a dozen men patrolling the dock around the warehouse, the only fortune thing was there weren’t any other minotaurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just sneak around and take them out one by one,” Joel looked around as a plan started formulating in his head, “Not much different from before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Texas, wildcat, there is one big fucking difference.” Whisper yelled pointing to Octavia as she emerged from the warehouse, anyone could tell how furious she was with the aura she was giving off and her tentacles waved about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...of course Octavia is here… there goes the stealth plan,” Pretended to throw trash over her shoulder glaring at her from behind the cover, “She’s going to come right for me...good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good? How exactly is that good?!” Joel barely contained his shout, luckily none of Robert’s men were close enough to hear, “Last time she broke your arm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because with her ego she rather face me by herself, so i’ll fight her while you take out the others,” Catra surveyed the area her eyes locking onto the ship crates, “Trust me...please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...fine, you better win.” Joel glared but pet her head wanting her to be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will...promise,” Smirking before jumping out of cover to keep her attention away from Joel and Tess,” Hey Octavia! How’s the eye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra! Everyone else stand down, she’s mine!” Glaring with murderous intent as she charged towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta catch me first! Dumb-face!” Giving her the middle finger before running into the small maze of crates, tail picking up a brick as ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gun-fire started not to long after Catra and Octavia entered the crate maze, the echoes from the guns bounced off the walls of the crates hindering both their listening, so it wasn’t surprising that when Catra quickly turned the corner out of eyesight she jumped up onto the crate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it wouldn’t easily confuse the octopus woman as she was alert and ready to attack at any sight of movement, no matter friend or foe in this current time. Once she was faced away she threw the brick  further down the path, making her jump before she landed the first strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pounced down with her claws slicing off one of her tentacles having her scream in pain, before the other three tentacles slammed into Catra slamming her against the wall making her grunt in pain as spit flew out her mouth. Back aching a little she dived out of the way before they slammed into her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly getting to her feet and running off to try and hide again, the same plan wouldn’t work twice, which meant being creative. The first idea that popped into her head wasn’t very appealing but she would have to make do. Stepping out of her hiding place and sticking her tongue out at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction was immediate as her tentacles lashed out at her, Catra instead shocked Octavia as she bit down hard onto the first tentacle, shaking and tearing it off as green blood poured out of the two destroyed tentacles. Catra was too busy spitting out the tentacle from her mouth to move as the last two wrapped tightly around her body and arms slamming her against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit, never expected you to pull that shit off, so i’ll congratulate you.” Octavia approached her swimming a fist towards her head, barely missing as she moved it to the side, “But we’re back at what happened last time, except it will be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You’re right,” Gasping for air as Octavia grabbed her throat attempting to strangle her, a grin appearing on her face, “I-It will be different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about…” A look of fear flashed across Octavia’s face feeling the cold barrel of a gun press against her chin, “Y-You cheat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoever said I liked to play fair?” Catra smirked as her tail pulled on the trigger, watching Octavia’s head burst to pieces with her body falling back over. Her hand loosened its hold on her throat allowing her to breath again, “Perhaps you should have done the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hissing as back was sore from being slammed twice against a wall, one of her shoulder bones dislodged, ears buzzing and blocking any sound from the close range fire and the echoes. Walking out of the maze she could see the damage Joel and Tess did as nearly all of Robet’s men were dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last one died as he was shocked from seeing Catra emerge from the crates, jumping back to fire at her, only to be in line of sight from Tess and Joel. One bullet passed through his stomach and other his heart as he dropped down dead. Catra waved at them while rubbing her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you i would win,” Catra smiled at them, hissing as she lodged the bone back in place, “Ouch…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you win, wildcat?” Tess questioned as she reloaded her gun, “Hell how did you win without looking like you did last time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy...she was predictable, following the same patterns from last time,” Shrugging while putting her pistol away, “Also… I had a gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I trusted you with one,” Joel sighed pinching his nose, “But at least you're alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can you two stop being so mushy? We still got Robert to deal with.” Tess led them into the warehouse into the direction of the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the first door there was nothing as it was just the small waiting room before going into the office, Catra could hear nervous shuffling in there, smirking as she knew Robert was terrified. What she wasn’t expecting for when Joel opened the door and a bullet zoomed past her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking and jumping to the side hiding beyond the door-frame and Joel, never before had Robert used a gun so this definitely scared her, and by the look of Joel’s face he was shocked as well, but he turned it into anger seeing how Catra was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back! Get the fuck back!” Robert fired at the door, bullets bouncing off the door-frame, in his terrified state he couldn’t focus to shoot properly or aim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just wanna talk, Robert.” Tess was on the other side of the door, cracking her knuckles which means interrogate than a normal talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ain’t got nothing to fucking talk about!” Robert was shouting but at least he stopped firing for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put the gun down!” Tess did a quick peek, which just had made him fire at her, missing again. Catra’s ears twitched at the familiar click twice in a row as she muttered, “He’s empty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her point was proven when a gun flew through the door-way as Robert started running through the other door, all three gave chase after him. Catra could give Robert this much, but he was sure a fast runner when he wanted to be, having nearly lost him twice in the chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But thanks to Catra’s hearing and smell they ran through an old butchery, all three vaulting out a window slowly to Robert shaking at a gate, desperate to open it. Slowing down to a stop when he could feel their glares burrowing into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Robert.” Tess couldn’t keep the smile off her face, she had been waiting for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tess. Joel. Catra.” Robert’s voice was calm as he slowly turned around to face them, inching close to them, “No hard feelings, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None at all.” Tess slowly reached down to pick up a rusty pipe, swinging it and breaking Robert’s ankle as he tried to run by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, I recommend you listen to your walkman, this is going to get ugly.” Joel guided Catra by her shoulder to the nearby wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just nodding as she got it out, making sure a cassette was in before putting on the head-phones and closing her eyes to distance herself from what was going to happen to Robert. Clicking play, tail resting against the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, it’s this song.’ Catra lost herself in an old memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I see your face~ There’s not a thing that I would change~” A younger Catra sat on the roof of an old-rundown home. Their convoy had stopped for the night and secured the area before they would continue in the morning. The trucks all had one symbol on the side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause you’re amazing~ Just the way you are~” Her eyes were locked on the home across the street where the doctors and scientists were housed for the night. In the living room on the bottom floor is where a small infirmary was, a blonde girl her age was getting a check-up. Adora, the girl who never stopped smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And when you smile~ The whole world stops and stares for a while~” But the only one at this moment who was staring at her smile was Catra. None of the doctors or soldiers cared as long as nothing really happened to them. That just meant Catra was the only one happy to see her smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause girl you’re amazing~ Just the way you are~” Catra directed her eyes to the moon and sky as she slowly kept humming. Not noticing as she was being crept up on until her headphones were lifted and hearing a voice whisper into her ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her lips, Her lips~ I could kiss them all day if she let me~” Adora’s voice entered her ear, causing Catra to jolt away as her tail and ears stood up with a blush on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Hey A-Adora, what are you doing here?” Blushing with a small stutter as she calmed herself to look normal again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You aren’t exactly quiet when you sing,” Adora laughed as she sat down beside her, “Marlene wanted me to tell you to hum instead, doesn’t want the infected to overrun the place.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh of cor-” Catra could see the grin growing on Adora’s face sighing and laying back on the roof, “Y-You’re the worst, I don’t sing that loud.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You caught me,” Adora let out a small laugh as she slowly laid down beside her, “Hey, Catra, I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was pulled from her memories hearing two consecutive gunshots, pausing the music and putting it back in her bag, she could see the damage down to Robert. A broken and bloody nose, both arms twisted to angles they shouldn’t along with his legs, oh and two gaping holes in his head from Tess shooting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now what?” Joel sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders after getting the information they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We go get our merchandise back.” Tess slowly started to pace, Catra tilted her head in worry wondering what they got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Joel questioned Tess, both not realising Catra was listening again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We explain it to them,” Tess seemed to be out of energy as well, a familiar scent entered Catra’s nose, not knowing either to smile or scowl, “Look, let’s go find a firefly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to look far,” Catra spoke, getting their attention as they turned to her, but she wasn’t facing them as she faced the corner, “Right, Marlene?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marlene slowly showed herself as she walked out of her holding place and Catra could already see something wrong. She had a small limp in her walk as she carried a gun in her right hand, her left hand was putting pressure on a gunshot wound as red tainted her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go - Queen firefly.” Joel was clearly not happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Marlene was confused by the sight of them as she spoke calmly, making Catra cringe internally knowing what the fireflies wanted with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Business. You aren’t looking so hot.” Tess could see Marlene’s injury as well, Joel probably didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Robert?” Marlene questioned them, letting out a small unamused laugh as Tess moved and showed his dead body, “I needed him alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guns he gave you. They weren’t his to sell,” Tess was speaking calmly, at least it’s the calmest she’s been all day, “I want them back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t work like that Tess.” Marlene just shook her head slight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell it doesn’t.” Tess got a little angry but held back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I paid for those guns,” Marlene walked forward slightly, “You want ‘em back? You’re gonna have to earn them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many cards are we talking about here?” Tess gave a quick look to Joel then back to Marlene assuming what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t give a damn about ration cards,” Catra looked to Marlene after getting her attention, “You were looking for Robert, right? What job did you want him to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra gets it. I need something smuggled out of the city,” Confirming Catra’s thoughts, “You do that - I’ll give your guns back and then some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we know you got them?” Joel spoke up after being quiet for a bit, his arms crossed, “Way I hear ir, the military’s been wiping you guys out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that,” Marlene let out a soft sad sigh, “I’ll show you the weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perked up in alarm hearing a distant radio from the military, quickly warning the others of the immediate danger. Agreeing to the deal and following after Marlene as they had to duck and weave through alley’s, going up and doen steps, nearly spotted by the military truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down into a deep end, Catra was keeping an eyes on Marlene as she seemed to get weaker with every step. Even having difficulty with climbing and vaulting, so when climbing up boxes to try and jump for a ladder, Catra did it instead allowing her to climb with ease, getting a small thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing up the ladder of the fire escape, they eased a bit as they slowly walked up towards the roof, with the first thing to happen was a large explosion a couple of streets away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Is that your people?” Tess swore while watching the flames and smoke rise from the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s left of them,” Marlene let her head hang walking onto the rooftop of another building, “Why do you think i’m turning to you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why now?” Joel was determined to get all the answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been quiet. Been planning on leaving the city, but they need a scapegoat,” Marlene was careful as she walked down the slope of the roof, “They’ve been trying to rile us up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they did.” Catra muttered remembering the tags in her backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to defend ourselves.” Marlene gently dropped into the open window on the roof, the others following behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra watched as Joel started to pick up scrap from a nearby table for materials, as Marlene went to the back corner where a blue metal sliding door was. She was struggling to open it, so despite her size Catra went and gave her a hand as they slowly opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How you holding up Marlene?” Catra was concerned as they walked through the door and down the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll live.” Marlene muttered softly, it was awkward for them to speak to each other after what happened the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we smuggling?” Cata asked with curiosity trying to find a topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when we get there,” Marlene kept muttering but then whispered softly so it only reached Catra’s ears, “Who knows...you might like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do yo-” Catra cut herself off while hiding behind cover, they were currently under a bridge where there was a large gap to the other side, where a soldier was walking, and by the sounds of it, many more above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s our way out. The door under the bridge.” Marlene pointed to the door the soldier was guarding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t a big fan of these odds.” Joel checked the ammo in his pistol, nodding that it was full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the odds are ever in our favour? We’ll just sneak and kill them one by one, “Catra already checked to see if her gun was loaded, “Or if we get spotted, we rain hell upon them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see how it goes,” Joel sighed at her words, “Let’s move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra knew it wasn’t the time for fancy tricks as she from the back to keep an eye on their flank, she knew she wouldn’t be able to strangle the Military because of their armour, but she knew the others could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did hesitate for a moment as she looked at the bridge watching as the military executed unarmed fireflies without mercy, another reason to leave this city behind when they get the chance. Collecting materials for Joel to use later as he was distracted killing military guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time Catra ended up killing in this area was on the last soldier who was coming up to inspect after hearing a glass bottle shatter, but ended up getting drop-kicked off the edge by Catra. Letting him fall to his watery grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they passed through the door, they quickly pushed lockers down to block anyone else from entering from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not far now.” Marlene assured them as her walking pace was slowly than before, limping a bit more too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly walking through the desolate building and into an empty alleyway they could hear the curfew taking place, limiting how much time they had. Following Marlene into another building into what seemed to be the kitchen of a restaurant, struggling with opening the door. Catra could smell only one scent on the other side, and she was afraid to admit it, but it was alluring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel, give me a hand with this.” Marlene turned to Joel since he was the closest, both of them slowly pushed the door open, Marlene nearly collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoar, whoa…” Joel tried to help her up and keep her steady, “Come on now, get on up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from her!” A girl approached Joel with a knife, at least having good intentions of wanting to help her friend, even if she didn’t know all the details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it's okay, calm down, no need to…” Catra ended up steeping forward on instinct grabbing the girl’s wrist in a loose hold to show they didn’t mean harm, voice slowly dying as she got lost in the girls pools of green, ‘Okay Catra, calm your gayness, she’s probably about to insult you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, wasn’t expecting to meet a cute cat with awesome eyes.” The girl softly muttered to herself, but thanks to Catra’s hearing she heard every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well...i’m happy i’m gay.” Catra’s blush stayed hidden as her heart-beat rose. She was officially having the gay panic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for anyone who liked Octavia but that's what ended up happening in my mind, i'm not going to change the outcome because it is my story, but regardless hope you enjoyed. Might start chapter 3 tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leaving the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much action this time as i didn't want to do all the stealth hiding from the Military, so mostly a lot of speaking this time.  Still hope you enjoy all the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you two are done looking into each other's eyes,” Marlene gave a small chuckle through the pain, looking at Catra, “Let her go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Catra reluctantly realised her wrist as she stood there nervously fidgeting not knowing what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you got quick reflexes.” The girl complimented a bit trying to huff and be annoyed like before, but that notion was already lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re recruitin’ kinda young, aren’t ya?” Joel sarcastically asked despite trying to hide it, knowing about Catra after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. What happened?” The girl approached Marlene to assess the wound, Catra followed a little after giving them a couple of bandages she picked up before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope it helps.” Muttering softly stepping back after handing it to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. This is fixable, thanks Catra.” Marlene sat down at the counter while Joel closed the door behind them, Marlene looked at the girl before tipping her head to the others, “I got us help. But I can’t come with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I’m staying.” The girl seemed lost as she shook her head in denial, while the gears turned in Catra’s head, the girl was who they were smuggling, but why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie,” Marlene looked at her, Catra couldn’t help but think that was a pretty name for the girl, “We won’t get another shot at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-” Joel had come to the same conclusion as he inched close, pointing to Ellie, “We’re smuggling her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a crew of fireflies that will meet you at the Capital building.” Marlene nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly close.” Tess started to regret taking the deal, Joel walking up to her, Catra helping Ellie bandage Marlene a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if it’s not close, the freedom of the outside seems rather nice right now.” Catra muttered softly as her tail swayed, backing up allowing Ellie to finish the bandaging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>capable,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marlene slowly rose to the stand, being stable enough to move now, “You hand her off, come back the weapons are yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Double</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Robert sold me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which - where are they?” Tess looked around the basically empty restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t keep them here, it’s mostly a safe house. I assume it would be back at their camp?” Catra questioned Marlene who just barely smiled with a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tess just ended up scoffing before looking at Joel as they both shared a look of annoyance, Catra knew Marlene was telling the truth, she usually does despite who she was, Tess turned back to Marlene with her answer, “We’re not smuggling shit until I see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll follow me. You can verify the weapons, I can get a proper patch up,” Marlene spoke wearily only giving a small laugh at that last one while looking at Tess, slowly pointing to Ellie, “But she’s not crossing into that part of town. I want Joel and Catra to watch over her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t think that’s the best idea.” Joel tried to speak calmly, but it was unheard by Ellie’s shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not going with him!” No one seemed to notice how Ellie only referred to Joel and not Catra, only one who did was Marlene as she hid a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The plan makes perfect sense…” Catra spoke softly at the same time, well she thought she did as they all looked at her, “What it does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know them?” Ellie was clearly baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was close with his brother Tommy. Said if I was ever in a jam, I could rely on him,” Marlene tilted her head at Joel, fishing something out of her pocket and tossing it to Cata, “And she used to be a part of the fireflies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Key word, ‘used’,” Muttering as she held dog tags in her hands, tears threatening to spill looking at the pair, one was hers which she had given back, but the other was Adora’s, slowly putting them away whispering softly, “...thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that before or after he left your little Militia group?” Joel glared at her as it was a touchy subject for the both of them, even Catra as she saw Tommy as an uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left you too,” Marlene glared back, “He was a good man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really used to be a part of the fireflies?” Ellie questions lightly, trying to tread carefully on the conversation, continuing when receiving a small nod, “Is it okay to ask why you left?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ask, but i don’t think I’ll answer,” Catra had a bit of bite in her voice, calming down and muttering seeing Ellie step back, “Sorry… it’s personal, you want to see the tag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Ellie eased back closer as Catra reached in and handed it to her, “Out of all the dog tags i’ve seen, it’s one of the cleanest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was special to me at the time,” Catra rubbed the back of her head nervously, putting it back in the bag after Ellie looked at it, “I can tell you that story later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two,” Joel spoke, getting Catra’s and Ellie’s attention, groaning at the fact he was now dealing with two teenagers, “Stay close. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ellie said goodbye to Marlene she left through the front door along with Catra, Joel following after them closing the door behind him. There were clear signs of fighting as not too far away laid the bodies of a few fireflies, probably trying to be a distraction to prevent the Military looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa...I heard all the shooting, but…” Ellie looked at the bodies as she slowly inspected them, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Fireflies, “Joel was soft spoken as he looked at the bodies, “Same thing’s gonna happen to us if we don’t get off the street.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the pros. I’m just following you,” Ellie shrugged standing up expecting Joel to move, but he was focused on Catra. She was kneeling at a body that was slumped at a newspaper dispenser, walking over kneeling down beside her seeing her ears flat and tail unmoving, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was Phillip Liu, he was never the fighting type despite being a part of the Fireflies,” Slowly speaking pressing her hands against his face and slowly closing his eyes, “He was just a cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was he out here with all the fighting?” Ellie placed a hand on her shoulder while looking at the body, footsteps approached from behind as she picked up the dog tag from his hand..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re desperate, and the Military as they riled up, trying to get rid of them all,” Joel waited for them to stand before leading them again, “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking towards the steps to proceed onwards, Catra tugged Joel and Ellie down behind the railing, as on the road ahead a military patrol rolled on by, there were two transport trucks and a Humvee. Making sure people are reaching their homes for curfew, and to shoot anyone unwanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly walking down the steps as slowly walked to the side to another set of steps and a tunnel leading to the footpath of the street. Having to duck behind a small concrete wall as the convoy passed down the street again, the rolling of wheels on the street was slowly giving Catra a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Ellie asked with curiosity as they reached a large vacant area, there was a fire escape which had a missing ladder, but in all honestly Ellie had just been staring at Catra’s tail swaying the last couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Up there,” Joel pointed to the fire escape, “That’ll get us to the north tunnel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to reach that?” Ellie tore herself away from looking at her tail to see the nearly impossible task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just gimme a minute.” Joel wandered off the look for something to use.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems easy to climb, but I don't trust rusted support beams,” Catra inspected it closely, “I take it you don’t have any gloves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, what you see is all I’ve got,” Ellie just gestured to herself, “Why anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I mean it’s not a bad sight,” Catra controlled her blush while looking at Ellie, “It would have prevented your hands from touching the rust as you climbed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Joel came back rolling a dumpster and pushing it against the fire escape, while it wouldn’t help them fully onto the platform, it did allow for them to jump up instead, “I’ll go up first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go next Ellie just in case,” Catra stepped away allowing Ellie to climb first, she didn’t have the ulterior motive of staring at her from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and if I fall I’ll be falling into your arms.” Ellie just chuckled but screaming inside at the joke she made, not noticing the blush on Catra’s face as she climbed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra stood there shell-shocked at her words, calming the beating of her heart and the blush on her face, shaking her head before scrambling up to join them. Having to go up a few flights as they entered the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This tunnel. You use it to smuggle things?” Ellie asked when she thought they were safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Catra answered without hesitation, feeling like Joel was rolling his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like illegal things?” Ellie couldn’t sate her curiously as she kept questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Catra could see Joel try to answer but she beat him to it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever smuggle a kid before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s a first.” Joel finally beat Catra to the answer, hearing the smile in his voice as Catra pouted a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you call me?” Catra pouted at him pointing out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A small annoying hindrance.” Joel stated flatly but there was no malice in those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s...true.” Catra couldn’t help but laugh a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the deal with you and Marlene?” Joel peeked at Ellie as they began crossing a skybridge to the building across the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She’s my friend, I guess?” Ellie shrugged her shoulders not really knowing how to answer that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, huh? You’re friends with the leader of the fireflies?” Joel questioned looking down at the street, a few stragglers here and there trying to get home, “What’re you, like twelve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knew my mom, and she’s been looking after me,” Catra watched from the corner of her eyes watching her rubbing a spot on her arm, she also wanted to know her age, “And I’m fourteen, not that that has anything to do with anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… shit,” Catra let out a small nervous chuckle that got Ellie’s attention, “You’re older than me, I’ll be fourteen in a couple of months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha yes! I’m not the baby of this group!” Ellie let out a victorious cheer all in good fun, stopping when thinking with a blush, ‘Guess I should flirt more, since I'm older.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are your parents?” Joel cut into their fun as they started ascending up a flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are anyone’s parents?” Ellie sighed in defeat going back to the boring talk, “They’ve been gone a long, long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. So instead of staying in school, you just decide to run off and join the Fireflies, is that it?” Joel turned a corner leading into a long hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I’m not supposed to tell you why you’re smuggling me if that’s what you’re getting out.” Ellie glared at Joel’s back from all the questions, Catra zipped her own mouth as she was just going to ask normal questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know the best thing about my job? I don’t gotta know why. Be honest with you, I could give two shits about what you’re up to.” Joel gave a quick glance over his shoulder at her before facing back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well great,” Ellie seemed to cheer up a bit, before turning to Catra, “Why’d you go quiet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just was trying not to think of questions that could offend you.” Tapping fingers together as she let tail drag across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Catra, to be honest I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could offend me.” Ellie was being nonchalant about it, but it made Catra go quiet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it.” Joel opened the last doorway in the hallway and led them inside the room. It didn’t have much as it wasn’t used much recently, but it had a longue and a recliner. Joel placed himself on the lounge as he laid down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Ellie was confused at Joel’s behaviour, not noticing Catra placing her own back on the floor after taking out the walkman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing time.” Joel sighed planning to get rest before the trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Ellie took off her own bag and placed it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to listen to music with me?” Catra suggested after moving to the recliner to face out the window, it was big enough to have the both of them on here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than doing nothing,” Let a rare smile onto her face walking on over, Catra scooting over so they squeezed together on the seat, putting up the leg rester once she was on, “What type of music?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no idea what genre or who made it, but the songs are nice.” Catra held up the left headphone for Ellie to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you only have the one?” Ellie put in the headphone as Catra messed with the Walkman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m on the lookout for more...and batteries since I'm running low.” Sighing realising how close they were, surprised the blush wasn’t seen on face, “Want me to play now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one question, I’ve kind of been staring, but is your tail soft?” Ellie pointed to the tail they wiggled between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I c-can’t tell since i-i have fur everywhere, but you can feel it if you want?” Catra slowly let it rest on her lap, feeling a nervous tick since the last time someone grabbed her tail, they tried yanking it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully and surprisingly though Ellie’s touch was soft and feather-light on her tail, barely feeling her touch it, but it took all her strength not to purr, “It’s really soft, also has a bit of muscle you must take great care with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I try.” Blushing a small bit at the praise, leaning back and closing eyes as she pushed play.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small sneeze as she felt nose lightly being poked, bringing her out of her slumber, seeing that Ellie was lightly tapping her nose. It had gotten dark so she was asleep for at least a couple of hours, groaning at the fact that it was raining outside which will cause a hindrance to her hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly sitting up not realising she had been using Ellie’s shoulder as a pillow, stretching and letting out a cute yawn as her tail swayed. Facing Ellie as she slowly picked sleep dust out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for falling asleep on you,” Rubs eyes as words were a bit sluggish as her body worked to get her to normal, “Didn’t mean to leave you alone with nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, the music was nice, I turned it off after listening to one more song after you fell asleep,” Ellie handed her back the walkman contemplating on telling her the other thing, but her mouth didn’t give her time, “You purr in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do? That’s...new.” Blushing a little while she placed the walkman on lap to think, ‘Must because she was stroking my tail while I slept.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for waking you up though, you were starting to fidget in your sleep. And I’d rather not fall out of the seat,” Ellie’s laugh was music to Catra’s ears, “But compared to you, he mutters in his sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He must be having a bad dream.” Catra nodded looking out the window again to watch the rain pour, ears twitching hearing Joel wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mumble in your sleep,” Ellie looked to Joel who was slowly sitting up, slowly looking out the window, “I hate bad dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Joel slowly stood up and walked over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve never been this close. To the outside,” Ellie scooted closer to the window as leg brushed against Catra’s, “Look how dark it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dark for you perhaps, but it still looks like the suns out to be,” Catra pointed to her eyes when Ellie faced her, Joel walking to the table to light up a lamp, “I have night vision after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like it would be difficult to sleep.” Ellie gave her a look of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but i’m used to it.” Catra stood up stretching her legs to awaken them, before going and grabbing their bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be any worse out there,” Ellie stood up, sliding her bag on after Catra handed it to her, “Can it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?” Joel asked letting one of his walls fall showing concern on his face for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Sorry I took so long,” Tess walked through the door shutting it behind her, causing Catra to jump at the sudden noise but quickly hid it, Ellie’s giggle proofed she didn’t hid it well, “Soldiers fuckin’ everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Marlene?” Ellie's first concern was how Marlene was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll make it,” Walking up and turning to Joel, “I saw the merchandise. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wanna do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah.” Joel just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tess led the way into the adjacent room, Catra being the last to enter having slipped ehr bag on, reloading her gun as well knowing what could be out there. She stayed close to Ellie as Tess moved a small bookshelf along the wall to reveal a gap to squeeze through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side it was a smallish room with its main features being the generator and an open-elevator which connected down to the basement. Joel activated the generator before stepping onto the elevator, shaking a bit from the weight of four people, but held steady as he pressed the button to send them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s waitin’ for us at the drop off?” Joel turned to Tess as the elevator started moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said that there’s some Fireflies that have travelled all the way from another city,” Tess looked at Ellie which caused her to fidget just a little, “Girl must be important. What is the deal with you? You some big-wigs daughter or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” Ellie responded after a bit, Catra had been watching her reactions slightly gauging how much of it was true, some parts her face changed to a laugh which was her tell that it was a lie, but when getting close her tell was shown a look of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, her name is Ellie, don’t keep calling her girl.” Glared at Tess with a bit annoyance, getting a shocked look from Tess and Eliie’s face had a bit of happiness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is this all going to take?” Ellie stepped off the elevator after it stopped, following them through a gap in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If everything goes as planned,  we should get you to them in a few hours.” Tess was doing the calculations inside her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Great...I only get a few more hours with Ellie, before she gets taken somewhere.’ Catra disappointedly thought, not knowing a similar turmoil was going through Ellie’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, once we get out there,” Tess started to use her name, even as amusing it was to annoy Catra by not, she was going to do something else instead, “I need you to follow our lead and stay close to Catra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” It took Ellie a few more seconds to realise what she just agreed to, before nodding embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Fuck you and thank you Tess.” Catra was having a war in her mind if she should cheer or be angry, the cheering side was winning though, her swaying tail was a sign she liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Climb up and check if the coast is clear.” Tess requested Joel when they entered into a room, a ladder on the wall heading up to a panel. Watching as he climbed the ladder and moved the panel to the side to check if the coast was clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now hold up. There’s a patrol up ahead,” Joel stopped them from climbing up after him as he waited for a few seconds, before hopping out calling down to them, “Alright, we’re good. Come on up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The patrol must be a little slow today, usually they aren’t around still.’ Catra climbed up and moved to the side with Ellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will your senses be able to help?” Tess turned to Catra once she climbed out, waiting for Joel to move the panel back over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as the rain stays light my hearing should be fine, i won’t be able to smell anything though,” Looking ahead into the trench they’ll have to walk through, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, “My eyesight is perfect as always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This rain won’t do the rest of us good.” Joel muttered as they started walking through the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit… I’m actually outside.” Ellie was in disbelief as she looked around while walking, Catra watching closely so she didn't fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the outside, with a hundred percent chance of rain.” Catra joked trying to make light of the situation, she has used it before so Tess and Joel just groaned, while Ellie just laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you always like this?” Ellie just snickered as they moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not always, not like I've met anyone my age before.” Catra shrugged as they approached a container with a lobster on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you still haven’t, remember I’m older.” Ellie just smirked, making Catra groan in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you then.” Catra pretended to pout while looking away from her, unable to keep it up as a smile replaced her pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had picked up just a little as they entered the container that would lead them out of the trench, she didn’t hear the movement of something sliding into the trench behind them. So Catra had no time to react that at the same time Joel was butt-stroked as he left the other side, a barrel up a gun pressed against the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sending fear up through her spine as her hairs stood on end, raising her hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid.” The soldier that knocked Joel to the ground pointed her rfile inside, unfortunately Catra knew who the soldier was, Ramirez. Which meant the one behind her was Nick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move.” Nick tapped the back of head with his pistol as he herded the three of them out of the container.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around. On your knees,” Ramirez moved Joel onto his knees beside the others, looking at Nick, “You scan ‘em, I’ll call it in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Nick pulled out the scanner with one hand while holding the other held his pistol, “Put your hands on your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, look at what the cat dragged in,” Ramirez finished relaying to command, stepping close and stepping down on Catra’s tail, “Itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ramirez, I see you’re still a ball of sunshine.” Catra smirked when she entered her vision, tail throbbing in pain but not giving them the satisfaction of showing how much it hurt. Of course she shouldn’t really be taunting them as she received a punch to the face, causing her to spit and probably leave her cheek bruised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I waited a long time for this moment,” Crouching in front of her gripping both her wrists above her head as she stared into her eyes, “I don’t like how you filth are allowed to walk around freely in the city, too bad we can’t shoot for no reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you could shoot shit anyway.” Catra really should stop as she let a laugh, being punched in the stomach this time and unable to block the strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nothing is stopping me here, I could easily claim self-defence and they wouldn’t know.” Slowly aiming her pistol to Catra’s face. Catra’s face drained in fear as her mind flashed back to the morning where people were shot as they were checked if they were infected, and she couldn’t even fight back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear changed into shock when Ellie pounced from the side and stabbed a knife into Ramirez’s leg. Making her shout in pain as she backhanded Ellie away and aimed at Ellie intending to kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra didn’t waste a second as she tackled Ramirez to the ground, grabbing her wrist and twisting it hard until she heard a snap. Ramirez screamed while throwing a punch with her unbroken hand, it hit Catra in the side causing her to hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glaring into her eyes as she unsheathed all five claws on her right hand, forcing her head to bend back as she forced all five of them into her neck, twisting and snapping them off inside, not caring how painful her death will be. Slowly backing off the body as she was trying to calm her breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, are you okay?” Ellie kneeled down in front of her, holding her hands to anchor, looking into her eyes while slowly rubbing her thumb on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?” Was the only question on Catra’s mind as her breathing calmed down, looking behind her seeing Joel had shot Nick in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were scared, I wanted to save you.” Ellie admitted after a few seconds of silence, before helping her to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Tess picked up the scanner seeing the results, shock plastered her face before tossing it to Joel, “Look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ. Marlene set us up?” Joel looked to Tess who hesitated to speak, Catra’s ears perked at that because she knew Marlene wouldn’t do something like that, “Why the hell are we smuggling an </span>
  <em>
    <span>infected</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not infected!” Catra was shocked, not about the scanner but the truth in Ellie’s voice, whenever someone speaks the truth you can hear it in their voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? So this was lying? ”Joel tossed her the scanner which indeed read positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can explain!” Ellie‘s hand moved to her right sleeve, Catra slightly stood protectively in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better explain fast!” Tess moved forward, holding her pistol to her side just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like threatening her with a gun is going to help! Real mature of you!” Catra let out a surprising growl at them, Joel knew it was a sign she was really pissed, so he calmed down only slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at this!” Ellie rolled up her sleeve exposing her wrist, and the bite mark further up the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting a good look at it, Catra has seen many bite marks where after a couple of hours the infection had gotten worse , but Ellie’s bite mark seemed old and was scarring. Placing her hand and gliding it across her arm, she could feel where the indents of where teeth had dug in, it was smooth and not rough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how you got infected.” Joel went back to being annoyed as he found it hard to believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> weeks old.” Ellie kept insisting, the only one that believed her was Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Everyone turns within two days, so you stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshitting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tess slightly raised her gun, lowering it back down as Catra glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two kidding me? You know we’ve seen much worse bites!” Growling, picking up one of the rifles and shining the flashlight onto the mark, “How about now that you can see it better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel stopped and looked for a bit, the features on his face softening a bit as he started thinking. He was cut off from speaking as an armoured truck started approaching in the distance. Catra quickly shut off the light, throwing the strap for the rifle over her shoulder, before grabbing Ellie’s hand and jumping down to a low level out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It’s just like before.’ Catra focused for the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra stayed by Adora’s side all night, waiting for the end. They both had decided to sneak off and explore an amusement park which was nearby their secure zone. It wasn’t the greatest idea but it wasn’t boring as they both had fun running around, climbing over the old rides.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fun however came to a crashing halt as a dormant infected crawled out from underneath a prize stand, biting Adora’s leg before it got it’s head smashed in from Catra kicking it over and over again, but the damage had already been done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through it all Adora’s smile never stopped, but it did waver a little after the bite not wanting to turn and die alone. And Catra wouldn’t allow that to happen as they slowly climbed up the ferris wheel to the top sit planning on it being their final resting spot, cause this way they wouldn’t hurt anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra? Can you please wake up?” Catra didn’t know if she died or not when she woke up to Adora’s voice, “Somethings wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? Why are we still here? Aren’t we meant  to be...you know?” Catra slow opened her eyes, squinting to the morning sun as she looked towards Adora.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The bite still looks the same, and I feel fine,” Adora was cute when she was confused, as she looked around, “And we aren’t dead?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think so,” Looking over the side seeing a few Fireflies searching the area for them, “I think we need to tell Marlene.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re right, I trust you Catra.” Adora smiled brightly at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly exiting the pipe through a gate, both Ellie and Catra sat down on a rock to slowly catch their breath. Escaping from the Military had been difficult, having nearly been spotted once or twice. The only time they got spotted Joel had quick strangled the soldier before he could make any noise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie gently grasped Catra’s tail making sure not to touch the bruised area in case her small movement could cause it to flare in pain. Catra did blush a little and looked at her, slowly nodding in understanding as Ellie started to wrap a bandage around her tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look - what was the plan?” Tess crouched down in front of Ellie to look into her eyes, “Let’s say we deliver you to the fireflies, what then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marlene...she said that they have their own little quarantine zone with doctors there still trying to find a cure,” Ellie spoke as she tried to remember what Marlene had told her, Joel was going to say something but ke kept quiet for now, “And that...what ever happened to me is the key to finding the vaccine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look kid, I don’t usually believe this crap, i’ve heard it before,” Joel crouched down with an apologetic look on his face, side-eyeing Catra a little before focusing on Ellie, “But i need to warn you, of what’s out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do yo-” Ellie was cut off by a horrifying unhuman like screech in the distance, “What. Was. That?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a warning of what’s out there.” Catra tensed up as her ears twitched, the worst was yet to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Depending how much I write for the next chapter, there will either be a surprise in the next one or the one after. Have to see when we get there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble through the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stayed up to five in the morning again, oh well but i had to write it, probably not the best this time but hope you enjoy it still.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Climbing over rusted cars and broken pieces of road, they kept moving forward. The rain was getting worse as there was the occasional thunderclap, a waterfall hitting Catra’s head as they passed under an old high-way. Ears laying flat as fur and hair was all wet, Ellie only laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ascending up the broken slabs of road from one side of the high-way, the tall buildings stood before them, it was something Catra used to see a lot from the Quarantine Zone and their smuggling route avoided it. One tower had been slanted and was now leaning against the other, which could fall any day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holey Moley. I guess this is what these buildings look like up close,” Ellie looked up as they walked down the street, “They’re so damn tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s awesome and dangerous,” Catra nodded as she walked beside her as Joel and Tess were a bit ahead of them, “Wouldn’t want to be at the top of the leaning one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to agree with you on that,” Ellie nodded shivering at that thought, “So what happened here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They bombed the hell out of the surrounding areas to the quarantine zone, hoping to take out most of the infected,” Tess answered looking back at them, “It worked...for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The storm isn’t doing me any favours,” Hissing rubbing ear after another thunder-clap, barely able to hear the screech again, “It sounds pretty far though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Joel muttered as they slowly walked over a collapsed building to the roof of another, coming to a large crater that reached all the way down into the old train tunnels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. That’s quite a drop.” Ellie stood at the edge and looked down, kicking a small rock off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the capital building.” Catra pointed over to a yellowish golden dome a few blocks away, only being able to see from the small and collapsed buildings it stood above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need to get around this mess,” Tess was crouched at the edge looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the downtown area?” Ellie back away from the edge, turning to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was. Now it’s a giant wasteland.” Stood and backed up, cleaning the dust off on her pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we need to cut through the building,” Catra looked straight up at the imposing sight, “Hopefully we don't need to go up so high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you don’t like heights?” Ellie followed after her as they went through a gap and ended up on the platform in front of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heights I don’t mind until a certain degree… so basically,” Pointed to the building, “Hell fucking no am I going to the top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glint of light caught Catra’s eyes just while walking up the slope to get inside, going back down into a small courtyard/garden she could see the spotlights from the Quartine’s wall in the distance. A Fireflies dog tag hung from a branch from the tree beside her, jumping and tugging it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joseph Linz? Anyone you knew?” Ellie peeked over her shoulder exploring with her, while Tess and Joel waited for them patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not personally, but I knew his sister Sarah Linz. She was a Botanist.” Putting it into her bag while looking at the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fond memories?” Ellie asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… but never liked how she always made me eat vegetables,” Pretended to gag causing Ellie to laugh, “I hope they left and not the other option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they could be out there, as long as it’s not confirmed you never know,” Ellie gave a gentle smile, hiding her pain from own memories resurfacing, “Come on let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done with your little garden tour?” Joel looked at them once they walked back over, turning on his flashlight before they entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the first sight they see when walking through the first door is the body of a soldier, torn to pieces with the blood still looking fresh. Next to the body was the open door-way to some stairs, the only way forward as there was no floor down the hallway Joel scanned the body while the others turned on their flashlights as well, even Catra despite her night vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s being ripped apart.” Tess was the last to enter, spotting the body they were looking at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Joel sighed standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The body is pretty fresh,” Catra risked a sniff, instantly covering her nose in disgust, “Can’t tell how fresh though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad?” Ellie muttered quietly to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, might be...let’s not stick around.” Tess nodded to Joel to continue moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find a second body also torn to pieces as the remainder of the body was slumped against the wall, a notebook underneath it’s hand. Crouching down to pick it up and read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They got overrun while waiting for backup,” Putting the notebook in her bag, “It never arrived from the looks of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuing on in silence to the next floor, their suspicions were confirmed as they saw a door sealed shut from having the body of a dead clicker against the door, the fungal growth spreading from the body and onto the wall. Clicker’s are the second stage after being infected for a long time, the fungal growth covering their eyes to essisantly make them blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit. Clicker.” Joel tsked, giving his gun a quick check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez… what’s wrong with it’s face?” Ellie was disgusted as she seemed to gag just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what years of infection ‘ll do to you.” Tess was even more alert than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? Are they...blind?” Ellie looked closer at the body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of? They see using sound.” Catra tapped Ellie’s shoulder to answer her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like bats?” Ellie tilted her head a little while looking at Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like bats,” Confirmed with a small nod and blush, “If you hear one clicking, you gotta hide. That’s how they spot you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it happen to beast-men as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rarely but yes, let’s hope there aren’t any beast-men clickers here, they are more dangerous.” Catra shivered at the last time she had to deal with one, “I’ll try listening the best I can, but no guarantee during the storm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel tugged the body away from the wall with a bit of struggle, before standing up and having to shoulder-barge the door to swing it open. Catra’s nerves weren’t really calming as she could hear the building creaking around them, pieces of it falling off in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not spend so long here.” Catra tried focusing on anything other than the noise of the building but it wasn’t working well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does your hearing compare to a clicker’s?” Ellie turned to her as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human clickers I’ve got better hearing, while i’m on par with beast-men clickers,” Catra looked out the broken window at the dark clouds outside, “Sure the storm is making it difficult for me, but the same could be said for the clickers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, Ellie, I know you like talking, but save it for later,” Joel turned with a small glare,not of annoyance, but as a request, “We don’t know how many infected could be around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding as they vaulted over a fallen filing cabinet heading into what seemed to be an office room, a few supplies on the tables here and there, but not much else of importance. There was another door which was blocked from the other side, if Catra remembered from looking across the gap before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tess, help me with this.” Joel moved slightly to one side so Tess could help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra picked up a metal pipe as they waited, giving it a few good swings before attaching it to her bag, “Good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have claws to use though?” Ellie was confused as she looked at Catra’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only have four on my left hand, having lost the other five in a fit of rage,” Chuckling nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, “But when it comes to Clickers, I prefer a melee weapon or a gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perked as Joel and Tess slammed the door open, with the cabinet that was blocking it falling off the edge, causing a lot of noise and irritating her senses. Unable to hear the clicking or footsteps until Joel got tackled to the ground by one, only stopping it from biting as he held its throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving into action Catra jumped forward and kicked it off of Joel, slamming her feet on it’s wrists to prevent it from attacking. Nearly getting bit before Tess pressed her gun against its head, firing twice before it’s body went limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Joel thanked the both of them as he rose to a rocky stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Ellie walked up and checked on Catra, the only damage still visible was the bruising from the punch before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takes more than that to finish me off,” Catra nodded standing up as well, “Sorry for not hearing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, that was our fault anyway,” Joel waved his hand not wanting her to apologize, “I don’t think there’s any more on this floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not on this floor, but all that noise will have some alert nearby.” Catra shook her head and perked her ears to focus, “Might be a few on the floor above.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t really want to go up,” Joel stretched his arms with a crack, “Stay alert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking time to explore the floor for supplies they came across a locked door, Joel was planning on using a shiv but Catra slowly pushed him to the side and used a claw to unlock it, now down to three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few supplies, ammo and a box of gears and a broken suppressor that Joel overlooked. Catra picked it up wondering what type of gun it fit, putting it against the barrel of the rifle she was carrying around, it would fit, but right now it was useless. Tossing it into the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking inside Catra picked up the white flower from this morning, it was a little damaged from all the shaking and items on top, but it was still fine. Going up to Ellie while Joel and Tess did one last check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ellie, what do you think about flowers?” Catra stood beside her looking out at the window at the view, it was nice as long as she didn’t look straight down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're nice, but haven’t seen many outside of books.” Ellie shrugged not having much opinion of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to have this one then?” Catra showed her the white flower as it sat on her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” Ellie was surprised but looked at it in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This morning in a hidden part of the zone, untouched by many.” Catra slid the flower into Ellie’s palm, allowing her to feel the soft texture of the petals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The petals are nice and soft,” Ellie stroked a petal with a finger before an idea popped into her head, smiling as she lifted it up and placed it above her ear, “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You look bea- pretty with it on.” Catra’s caught her tongue before she said beautiful, not wanting to be too weird. Her swaying tail didn’t help her cause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ellie gave a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovebirds, it’s time to move.” Tess teased them, causing both to blush and follow after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering a large open room with a walkway on the floor above, usually reachable by the wooden stairs, but it had rotted away and fell down at some point, perhaps even more the infection as there were yellow caution tapes swaying a bit from wind. The only way out was to go up, and it wasn’t very appealing from the body that unhung bu it’s foot from the railings, blood dripping down the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we have to go up,” Catra groaned pulling some hairs from her head in annoyance, “At least we know there’s some up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if there’s a way through first before deciding.” Joel walked over as he boosted Tess up first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s clear,” Tess looked around as Catra was boosted up next quietly as possible, “Come on Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m strong enough to pull her up, you can help Joel,” Catra stuck her tongue out making Tess roll her eyes, reaching her hand down for Ellie to take, “I got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie nodded moving forward, jumping and grabbing her hand feeling Catra’s rough but soft hand gripped hers, watching Catra strain a bit pressing on the floor with her other hand for support. It took a bit but eventually Catra pulled Ellie up, letting go and stretching her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be my height, but damn you are strong,” Ellie chuckled a little honestly not expecting that, “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well when you have to lift Joel up a few times, you start to get muscle,” Catra let out a small laugh standing straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me fat?” Joel gave a small glare as Tess helped him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course no-” Cutting herself up Catra looked to the door hearing shuffling and clicking getting close, whispering and moving into the other room, “Clickers, hurry up and stay quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a mad dash into the next room they are ducked behind a work bench, just in time as the clicker enters through the doorway behind them. The clicks and noises it makes always send a shiver up Catra’s spine, having the worst time with her enhanced hearing whenever they’re close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking further down as the clicker leant on the other side of the bench, before slowly backing up and searching around. Spying a glass bottle on the ground next to her, Catra slowly picked it up and tossed it back into the room where they came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clicker screeched as it ran back through the doorway intending to find it’s meal, using the opportunity they kept to the outside of the room as they hid behind benches in case it wandered back in. As Joel and Tess climbed up onto the construction, it came running back in hearing the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing her hands on Ellie’s shoulders she slowly moved them back behind cover as it got close, looking up Joel and Tess had their guns ready, but she shook her head. Looking around she saw a brick next to Ellie, so she signalled her to throw it, which she threw it as far as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it hit the glass window on the other side shattering it caused the clicker to run over in a frenzy, quickly ushering Ellie to climb up first before following after her. Dropping down on the other side they all let out a breath as it couldn’t reach them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s it. You two okay?” Tess turned to Catra and Ellie once they were safe with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than shitting my pants... I’m fine.” Ellie slowly calmed her breath back down to optimal levels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was ready to fight...glad i didn’t though,” Catra’s heart had been racing, tail had wrapped around her thigh so it couldn’t be grabbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have stepped in before anything could happen.” Joel have Catra’s head a pat, slowly vaulting over the railing to the stairs below as half the stair-way was blocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing and pulling something out of the way so the other three could go down, making their way to the level below which was the fifth floor of the building. Only problem was the rest of the stairs were blocked and the only door as well. The only option was through the broken window onto a cleaner's lift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we climb up and find another way around?” Ellie was mostly asking for Catra, knowing this wouldn’t help her fear, her question was answered when Tess climbed onto the lift, “Ahh, this is crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t look down.” Tess warned them as she slowly moved along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-? Are you serious?” Ellie was less than thrilled about the idea as well, going out next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going to be okay, Catra?” Joel asked her concerned, “I’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll t-try at least.” Catra gulped slowly climbing out, the rain hitting her face and ears, making her lightly sneezed turning and seeing the next lift was a bit further down, ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Catra, if i can do it, I know you can,” Ellie called up to her to encourage her, “I’ll catch you if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll hold you to that.” Catra slowly breathed and tried relaxing, not hearing the squeak from Ellie saying ‘Wait what’, vaulting over closing her eyes just in case, her feet connected with the lift and nearly slipped if Ellie didn’t wrap an arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caught you, kitten.” Ellie smirked acting smooth, but was internally screaming again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I would have preferred if you caught me without letting me touch the lift,” Muttering with a blush slowly standing straight, “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, now let’s move before Joel flattens us.” Ellie laughed trying to calm Catra, it worked getting a laugh from her too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that.” Joel looked down at them shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re were supposed to.” Ellie laughed before guiding Catra back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking through the fourth floor it seemed like it had still been under construction as there were a lot of empty walls, what Catra noticed what Tess and Ellie didn’t was a revolver laying on the floor. Picking up and checking and saw it was full of ammo, either it was dropped or someone died before they could use it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Runners,” Tess whispered hiding behind a table as there was a lot of movement on the floor below them, “How many can you hear Catra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps about four runners…” Closing eyes as she focused intently below them, hearing a faint clicking further back hidden under the shuffling, “...One clicker further back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Catra let’s do this.” Joel gestured to Catra to follow him, knowing she would want to show off a little for Ellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding a gap, they slowly dropped to the floor below, Catra using her hearing to make sure they weren’t snuck up on. Turning the corner they found one runner having a staring competition with the wall. One it ended up losing as Joel snuck up and strangled it, it’s hands hit the wall a couple of times, alerting another runner as it came from the other side of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra quickly slammed the pipe against his head like a baseball bat, not sending the head flying but twisting the head enough there was a snap, body flopping to the ground with a broken neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three left... “ Whispering to Joel as they peeked around the wall, the clicker was just standing there in the back, “I’m going to shoot the clicker, ready to take out the runners?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you don’t miss,” Watching Catra pull out the revolver nodding to him, “Okay, go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel charged around the corner and slammed one of the runner’s against the wall, attempting to crush it’s head. Catra aimed as she watched the Clicker limping close as the other runner ran at Joel. Firing once the bullet passed through the clickers head, destroying some of the fungal growth, but still moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting a second time she killed it, but got tackled as the runner had charged her instead after the first gunshot. Wrestling moving head to the side as it tried to bite, she watched as Joel kicked the side of the head hard, denting it’s face as it rolled off of Catra out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bit sloppy near the end, but not bad,” Joel helped her to a stand, before calling up to Tess and Ellie, “Alright. Come on down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed, Joel.” Tess let out a whistle as she dropped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That. Was. Awesome.” Ellie walked up to Catra after hopping down too, flicking her forehead, “But remember to be more careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t need to flick me, I was just c-caught off guard.” Crossing arms and pouts, turning and walking after Joel and Tess, slowly to wait for Ellie to walk beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nearly jumped down myself to save you.” Ellie admitted with a smile as they lifted themselves up onto a slope to climb up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thank you.” Catra muttered softly uncrossing arms letting arms rest at her sides, hand brushing against Ellie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly proceeding through the building they finally came to an area that had a path which continues all the way down. It took a bit as it was like a small maze, having to double back on small paths, but they finally exited the building, straight into the train tunnels underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra knew it was going to be trouble the minute they entered as she spotted a body not too far from them in the dark. Slowly walking over to it as Joel’s light landed on the body. The Firefly symbol on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A dead firefly.” Catra mumbled while handing the obvious molotov back to Joel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. These guys aren’t doing well in or out of the city,” Joel carefully handled the molotov, not wanting it to explode in his hands, “Now let’s hope someone is alive to meet us at the drop off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra spotted another body in the dark further along on the stairs, not knowing her tail had wrapped around Ellie’s arm on protective instincts as she walked. It was another dead firefly, but this one had a map, indicating they were from the Quarantine zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, they're not the ones…” Catra turned around as a blush slowly formed on face, quickly unwrapping tail from her arm, “S-Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it was cute.” Ellie grinned at her just causing her heart to race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s thoughts get the best of her as she allows an old memory to play in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay people, we’re going into infected territory,” Marlene’s voice buzzed over the radio as the convoy moved, “So when we stop, stay alert and eliminate any infected so we can secure a safe spot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate how I am sometimes, forcing me to join a group so I can be reconnaissance,” Catra pouted as her little nose twitched a little, “I always have to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “At least they allowed me to go with you,” Adora smiled as she sat beside Catra on the truck, “Thanks Tommy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No problem. I don’t like bringing little miss on these jobs,” Tommy was driving the truck as he spoke to them, he was one of the few who didn’t want her in dangerous situations, “With you here, she might act a bit more cheerful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am always a delight to be around Uncle Tommy.” At one point over the years she had started calling him uncle and now it’s stuck, he’s never stopped her though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Remind me what happened last time then?” Tommy chuckled causing Catra to turn away with a pout.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened last time Catra?” Adora looked at her confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I m-might have s-sworn alot at everyone from stubbing my toe,” Mumbling embarrassedly before a small grin settled on her face, “But Tommy was so scared that he begged me not to tell Joel...I did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I did not like that hour long lecture from him,” Tommy groaned at the memory, “Nearly there, be ready.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Adora,” Catra got Adora’s attention before slowly wrapping tail around her arm with a blush, “I-It’s so we can stay close to each other.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a great idea, Catra!” Adora ended up hugging Catra causing a small purr to erupt from her, “But you know I’d never leave you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. We actually made it.” Ellie panted as they made it out of the underground train station, there had been multiple clickers and infected inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone okay?” Joel asked looking at them all, mostly Catra as she had snuck around luring all infected to one area, all of them destroyed in one molotov.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s move on.” Tess was already slowly making her way back up to street level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are pretty good at this stuff,” Ellie was impressed as she walked beside Catra who was quiet with their eyes looking distant, tail had wrapped around her arm when Catra came back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called luck, and it is gonna run out.” Joel muttered annoyed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do have some skill,” Catra had returned to the living as started speaking again and eyes back to normal, “But luck does play a part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching street level there was a bit of light now as it was early morning, sun would be barely rising but the grey clouds in the sky prevented it. The rain had lessened significantly allowing Catra to hear as she normally did, hearing a few scuffling feet in the corner building nearby, a few infected but no clickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going Tess?” Jeol asked, finding it difficult with all the tall buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...the capitol building’s in this direction.” Tess pointed down one of the streets next to the corner building, a truck blocking the path and a huge hole in the wall of the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong Catra?” Ellie asked as she watched Catra’s ears twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A problem that seems unavoidable… there’s three runners in that building,” Catra pointed to the building which was now beside them while keeping Ellie close by, “No clickers at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get up over this truck?” Tess muttered softly not to draw the runners attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could use that,” Catra pointed inside the building, there was something that they could use but she couldn’t tell what it was, “One runner each?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, quicker that way.” Tess shrugged, getting ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.” Joel sighed heading for the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Ellie was a little annoyed that she couldn’t do anything, Catra cut off Joel before he could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can take the one down together, it will be fine.” Catra assured her and Ellie grinned, Joel just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking inside Tess and Joel instantly went to the infected in the back bypassing the closest infected, it tried lunging for them but had fallen down from Catra’s tail wrapping around its ankles, flailing in the confusing Ellie jumped onto it’s back, with a quick stab her knife entered and left it’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, told you we’ll be fine,” Catra helped Ellie back up about the same time Joel and Tess killed the other infected, “We make a good team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was awesome to do,” Ellie seemed excited after getting to do something, “Thanks for including me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t we? You can’t depend on us for protection all the time, figured you can hold your own.” Catra pointed out as Joel and Tess pushed a large cabinet out to the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry i can’t do much, I only have this knife, i know how to use a gun,” Ellie looked at her knife then over at Joel, “I doubt he’d give me one though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel no? Me?” Catra positioned herself between Joel and Ellie so he wouldn’t see, placing her 9mm in Ellie’s hand while making a shush motion, “Keep it hidden, and only use it in an emergency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me,” Ellie nodded a little shocked but hid it away, “Looks like they’re waiting on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Climb on up.” Joel gestured before climbing up on top of the truck first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the truck it did lead to another dead-end as it was blocked off by falling debris from buildings, the only way through was through a garage that had a chain-pulley system to open it. Joel being the strongest started pulling at the chain, leaving Catra in a pain of hurt as it echoed in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had rusted a little over time making it slow and difficult to open, over the sound of the metal grinding she could hear screechs of the infected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.” Catra tapped Joel on the shoulder so she could hear better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t hear anything?” Joel looked confused but stopped pulling at it anyway, allowing to hear how close those screechs were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, double time it Joel.” Catra urged Joel to speed up as they also now heard the screechs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit…” Joel muttered as he started pulling the chain down faster and harder, lifting the door higher off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming!” Ellie grabbed Catra’s shoulder pointing back to the truck that had jumped over, watching as infected were climbing onto it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s good let’s go!” Tess pulled Catra and Ellie under and through once the gap was big enough, Tess and Catra holding the door for Joel, “Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel barely managed to roll under in time as Catra and Tess let go, the door slamming down and cutting the arm off an infected soldier. The four of them stayed quiet as infected slammed on the other side of the door making it echo each time they slammed it. Noise dying down as the infected left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… you got something on your shoe.” Ellie pointed down to Joel’s foot, where the hand of the infected had rested on his boot, he shook it off in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around the garage there really wasn’t much other than an old truck, a workbench and a singular door. Catra heard Tess how she got infected which she was curious about as well, but would ask about it later in case as she was distracted right now. Standing at the tool bench to try and upgrade the weapons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately they didn’t have the right gear to fix the silencer to put onto the rifle so it will be unused for now. They did upgrade the gears for Joel’s 9mm and Catra’s revolver to allow them to reload quicker, and tinkered with the barrels to allow fire bullets faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joel i expected, but you’re kinda good with weapons as well,” Ellie had appeared beside Catra as she worked looking over her shoulder, “Any reason why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better to increase the effectiveness of the weapons you have instead of picking up every single thing you see,” Catra laughed a little refilling the revolver with ammo, putting the safety on for now as she put it away, “Why bother throwing it away if you come across enemies that wield the same?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That does make a little bit of sense.” Ellie gave a small understanding hum backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At some point I'll upgrade yours,” Whispered softly as tail pointed to Ellie as they made their way through the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was the one this time who didn’t notice Ellie grabbing her soft tail, which wrapped around her wrist in reply. Looking around at the destruction of the bottom floor showed a lot of ancient things from even way before the infection. Clearly it was a museum of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the flooring needs to be fixed.” Catra joked as they walked up a wooden ramp made up of the flooring of the next floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was probably scheduled to be pending.” Ellie chuckled as they climbed up to the next floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking around Catra’s eyes locked onto something, as she slowly fidgeted away to a corner where there was a broken display, hidden inside was another dog-tag with a bullet-hole. Micheal Kiper was the one who owned it, slowly making her way back to them with a small nod to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searching the few available rooms of the museum they managed to find a few supplies, finding a crawl space through a destroyed room, blocked by a wooden beam that blocked the way. Joel used another piece of wood to lift it up as he allowed them to go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Watch your head.” Joel’s voice was strained as he lifted the wooden beam, “Hurry, go, go, go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra quickly ushered Ellie forward hearing the creaking of wood, having to tackle Ellie out of the way as debris came tumbling down, separating the girls from Joe. Catra peeked through the cracks focused on if Joel was alright, feeling relieved when his voice came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alive. I’ll make my way around.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT!” Catra shouted hearing clickers getting close after being alerted to the sound of all the crashing, turning to the doorway as multiple clickers swarmed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Tess shouted as she started moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better hurry Joel!” Catra shouted as her tail wrapped around Ellie’s arm as she started to run, pulling out her revolver when they got close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting away from the clickers was the easy part as they were still focused on the collapsing debris and were slower than other type infected, the runners on the other hand were the tricky part as they were right on their heels. Not allowing them time to turn and attack as they would have been tackled and bitten in that time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when reaching the stairs that gained the upper hand as the runners tripped going up allowing them more space to get away, even if it was a small margin, catching their breath for a short time as Tess closed a door behind them. Hearing a single infected banging on the door, but it was weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Joel is alright,” Ellie panted a little not used to moving that fast, Catra and Tess were less affected from having it happen before, “Think he’ll get past them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to know Joel as one thing, he won’t let anything stop him,” Catra gave a small grin relaxing a little, tail unmoving from her arm, “He’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is stubborn after all.” Tess muttered with a laugh of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, i thought there was at least two other runners chasing after us,” Catra’s ears twitched still hearing the single runner behind the door, hearing quick movement down from another door as it burst open with the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go again,” Catra sighed running and pulling Ellie along as one runner focused on them, while the other focused on Tess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running into the other large room she did a quick spin around and tugging Ellie out of the way with her tail, aiming the revolver at the runner, pulling and hearing a click. Eyes widened as she had forgotten to take the safety of, quickly tossing the gun to the side and letting go of Ellie, she raised her hands to keep the infected back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was heavy as it threw all it’s weight at her, trying to swipe at her with it’s hands and trying to bite, taking all her strength just to hold it back, she knew even her tail wouldn’t affect it much. Before it got too close for comfort Ellie lunged and stabbed her knife into its head, pulling Catra out of the way before the body fell on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly catching her breath she noticed Joel and Tess had busted into the room ready to save her, but stopped when Ellie was the one who did it instead. Not having time to relax as more runners started jumping through the windows. Grabbing her pipe she slammed it into the head of a runner charger towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazing it but not fully killing it, giving her enough time to pick up her revolver, this time taking it off safety and firing into its head. Unable to pinpoint exact locations as there was too much noise, she didn’t notice the runner right next to her, which then proceeded to be thrown against the wall, dying when its head burst from Joel’s knee slamming it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Ellie managed to kill another runner as she sliced it a couple of times as it tried swinging its arms, Ellie ducking each time before she thrust her knife up through under its chin. Pulling out caused it to collapse forward still alive, so she backed up and pierced it’s head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was too damn close,” Joel groaned, stretching his muscles hearing a couple of snaps as it fixed back to normal, looking at Tess, “How you holding up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit winded.” Tess had stood up quickly when he got close, something only Catra noticed but figured she was a little bit jumpy still, “Come on this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ellie, you doing okay?” Catra turned to her concerned as Tess exited the window onto the fire escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define ‘okay’.” Ellie muttered, her shakiness obvious but talking with Catra negated it a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still breathing?” Catra teased just a little getting a small laugh from Ellie as her breath slowly came back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do small panicked breaths count?” Ellie’s breathing had calmed back to normal but she couldn’t help but tease back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure they count.” Catra laughed, putting safety back on and putting the revolver away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then I’m okay.” Ellie just smiled, following after Tess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you Catra?” Joel turned to her as they stood beside the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little spooked, forgot to turn off the safety and it nearly cost me,” Catra sighed pinching her nose, it was too close for comfort honestly, “Glad Ellie helped out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she was there, I would have helped to but she was closer,” Joel nodded slightly, then holding a barely teasing smile which was a rare thing, “You know i was going to talk to you about staying away from boys, but perhaps it should be girls instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, not having this conversation right now.” Catra gave him a dead-pan stare before exiting onto the fire escape, hearing a small chuckle behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had officially dissipated and the clouds were mostly clear now, breathing in the fresh air as she slowly made her way up to the roof with Joel, Tess and Ellie already waiting for Joel to place a panel across the gap between buildings. It didn’t take him long for him to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Now watch your step as you’re going up cause it’s going to be a little-” Joel was trying to give a friendly suggestion, but Ellie didn’t want to be babied as she climbed onto the plank and walked across the gap with ease. Joel followed right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cocky and brave… I like that.” Catra shrugged happily as she walked across right after them, the sun rising in the distance as the light reflected off the golden dome, making it shine brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, is that everything you hoped for?” Joel gestured to the building while he talked to Ellie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jury’s still out,” Ellie’s eyes couldn’t pull away from the sight, “But man… you can’t deny that view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I think i got a better one.’ Smirking happily blushing slightly as the sun was behind Ellie making her shine like an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly walking up the steps of the capitol building Catra was dreading every step, because the closer she got to their destination, the closer it was until Ellie had to go. Sure she hadn’t known her for long but she had fallen hard for her and didn’t want her to leave. Stuck in those thoughts too much, not noticing the smell of blood entering her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tess’s voice interrupted as they went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sign of Tess’s distress evident by the dead fireflies that had been shot dead, probably a couple hours dead from the look of it and the smell of her blood. Catra’s nose picked up a weird scent as she looked closely at the three bodies while Tess searched the body of one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens now?” Ellie was confused, but there was a small hint of a smile that Catra didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Tess?” Joel worriedly asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going.” Tess frantically searched the body for any clue, but Catra had a better idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not just ask them?” Catra shrugged, going to the body laying in the puddle of blood getting confused looks from the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Aren’t they dead?” Ellie pointed to the obvious dead bodies that laid on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe those two are,” Catra pulled out her gun pointing it to the head of the last one, “I suggest if you really don’t want to die, you should reveal yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a feisty kitten,” the body laughed as they stood up and patted themselves down, “At least i don’t need to lay in blood anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know Catra?” Ellie approached cautiously from behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better smell, remember?” Teasing and putting the gun away before looking serious, “Plus beast-men have a unique smell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even better that you know,” the body was surrounded by a black aura except for the yellow lizard eyes as their true form was revealed, “The name’s Double Trouble.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this toom a while to make cause I've mostly been having writer's block on this chapter, but i'm happy with how it turned out in the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra watched Double Trouble closely when their true form was revealed. Along with their eyes they had a Reptilian-like appearance with light-green skin that covered every inch of them, even their tail. They had a slender build and long blondish hair, the one thing Catra disliked about them was the fact they were taller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their outfit was a black jacket with green highlights, with the hem of their shirt hanging out underneath which was also green in colour. They also wear black combat pants and boots, a holster on the side holding the common 9mm, looking closely it didn’t have a clip inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, why were you playing dead alongside the fireflies?” Catra gestured to the two corpses, never keeping her eye off them, they seemed to be a year or two older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Kitten, the Military from your little Quarantine Zone found this place and shot everyone on sight,” Double Trouble looked at all the bullet holes on the nearby walls, “Quite easy to dodge and disguise myself as someone dead, never knew I was here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to call you DT cause it’s easier, not that your name is bad.” Catra shrugged trying not to insult them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where they were meant to take me?” Ellie stepped forward beside Catra, “I only know it was someplace out west.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the package they wouldn’t shut up about. Unfortunately that information died with them as they didn’t trust me with that,” Double Trouble looked apologetic for a moment before shrugging, “They did pick me up from the side of the road after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it have to do with your shape-shifting?” Catra was intrigued as some species of beast-men had special skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most likey, as I can transform into anyone but it’s difficult if I don’t know much about them,” Double Trouble did a few different shifts of their group, when it tess’s form their eyes widen quickly transforming back rubbing at his shoulder, “The infected aren’t fooled though along with other beast-men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DT, why did you look wo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is over, Tess!” Joel snapped getting the attention of the three teens as they turned and saw the other two arguing, DT muttered ‘feisty’ under his breath, “Now we tried. Let’s just go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not... I’m not going anywhere.” Tess’s voice was shaky as she held her glare at Joel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Tess?” Catra stepped forward a bit worried, ears twitching watching Tess flinched away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our luck had to run out sooner or later.” Tess let out an empty laugh not wanting to be near them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Ellie’s voice cut through the quiet, but her words brought thunder, “She’s infected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No s-she can’t be, you’re lying,” Catra’s voice became shaky as her mind was fogged slightly not wanting to be angry at her, but those words hurt as she looked at Tess, “Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for this-'' Tess spoke under her breath, Catra’s heart broke a little hearing every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show it to me!” Catra shouted, unable to control her emotions as she glared at her, tears pin pricked her eyes tail flaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she doesn’t want to show you, I can,” Double Trouble spoke up before looking at Tess, pointing to the spot where he was rubbing “And usually I like to cause chaos, but you should show them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tess glared tugging at her shirt collar, revealing a deep bloody bite on her shoulder. Catra felt like throwing up seeing the sight, she has seen bites before, but it was always worse on people she was close with. There was already a massive difference between her bite and Ellie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Christ.” Joel couldn’t bear to look as he had been in denial as well, but it was a wake-up call to him and Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops, right?” Letting go as she didn’t seem to care anymore, before walking over to Ellie grabbing her arm and showing Joel her bite mark, “This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> weeks! I was bitten an hour ago and it’s already worse. This is fucking real, Joel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t doubt that, but i didn’t want it to be proved right by you getting bitten!” Catra shouted, pulling at touts of her hair tail flailing in annoyance as she was pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra?” Ellie tried to reach and console her but got a heated glare from her instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you mean well...but don’t fucking touch me right now.” Catra turned away not wanting to look at Ellie and cause her more pain with her words. Swearing at herself for doing that to Ellie, but right now she wasn’t in a good place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to get this girl to Tommy’s,” Tess kept looking at Joel as her voice was turning to begging, “He used to run with this crew, he’ll know where to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no that was your crusade!” Joel shouted back at her while pointing to Ellie, “I am not doin’ that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we are!” Marched up to them getting into their faces, “What was the point in fucking come out here for nothing! We have enough obligation to do that for her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widened, ears twitching at the sound of louds splashes, running close enough to the window to look outside but not be spotted, watching a military truck stopped outside. Probably returning to find stragglers after killing the main group of fireflies, she was about to back away when one of the soldiers made her freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a little larger than all the others with quite a few muscles.underneath the armour, but that wasn’t what made her pause, the soldier wasn’t a human, but a beastman. She had heard rumors there were only some in the military but she had brushed that fact aside as it didn’t concern her much. Well it did now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The type of beastman he was as well was another major problem, he was a black bear if the huge head didn’t give him away, a reason why he wasn’t wearing a helmet. There were two major problems, one was his strength alone he could kill all of them, and the second was bears were good trackers too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re here,” Catra reloaded her pistol quickly running back to the group, controlling anger for now as she secretly handed a clip to Ellie, and despite just meeting them she handed one to DT, “Noticed you were out. Don’t make me regret this. But we’ve got a major problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I have to earn your trust, kitten.” Double Trouble reloaded his gun but put it back in the holster for now, “What could be more troubling than the soldiers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of them is a beastman, a black bear to be precise.” Catra didn’t hesitate to tell him, DT eyes widened in alarm, happy he had the clip now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would one of you like to tell us humans what's going on?” Joel had been slightly annoyed still as he was still trying to calm down from Tess’s bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black bear Beastman. Excellent trackers.” DT turned at them hoping that just saying Black bear was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can buy you some time, but you have to run,” Tess had her pistol in hand as she turned to them, “I know I won’t be able to kill him, but I can slow him down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You want us to just leave you here?” Ellie shouted in surprise not liking this idea, none of them did, well Double Trouble didn’t mind as he wasn’t attached to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tess confidently nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no way-” Joel started but was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not turn into one of those things! Come on,” Tess paused as she slowly teared up, “Make this easy for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can fight-” Joel didn’t want to leave her, but was shoved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just go!” Tess was slowly tearing up trying to be angry, “Just fucking go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra. Ellie-” Joel slowly started backing away as he started to follow her wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Ellie seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack as she started following Joel, Double Trouble close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You know you just left Joel with three teenagers, right?” Catra could only manage a small smile through the tears while backing away, wanting her to at least laugh one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess i did, wildcat,” Tess only let out a small chuckle as she faced the front doors, “Stay safe, and get fucking laid already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later Tess,” Catra gave her a quick hug before running off after the others, slamming the doors behind her as she joined them. Laughing a little in her head ‘...her last words were telling me to get laid. Never expected that’.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room they were in was large and spacious, the roof was open as sunlight poured through and was directed on a singular tree which had grown inside. On either side of the room were stairs leading up to the next floor, one of them was blocked only giving them one route.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra could hear Ellie’s breath being uneven and her eyes unfocused from the whole thing, knowing she might have caused this but not having time to fully calm her down, she wrapped her tail around her arm to keep her close. Ellie’s breathing calmed down somewhat at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go upstairs. We can probably get out of here.” Joel took point as he led the three teenagers, despite his voice being calm he was livid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, you seem to know what you’re doing after all,” Double Trouble shrugged as he followed behind, whispering slightly, “Is he always like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only when he’s pissed…” Catra nodded only slightly keeping Ellie close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Isn’t that all the time?” Ellie was trying to find some normalcy again as her voice cracked just a little from a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Catra noticed after going up the stairs they were turning to the path that would lead to the second floor of the main room, where gunshots were heard and quickly quietened, “Ellie I want you to close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Wh-” Ellie was going to argue but kept quiet from the look Catra gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if you listen to kitten.” Double Trouble suggested knowing what she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tess would rather be seen as going down fighting,” Catra moved her tail to cover Ellie’s eyes instead, grabbing her hand, “Not the aftermath of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking their way across the banister of the room, Catra took a peek to at least see the damage Tess did cause. Saddened at the sight of Tess’s body as blood pooled underneath, she could see the smile that framed her face. Two soldiers had been killed by her before she herself was killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough the Black Bear was there as well, rubbing at the bullet holes in him like they were a hindrance. The only reason she thinks he didn’t notice them sneaking by was the scent of blood filling his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speeding up their pace as soldiers were working their way through the door that Catra had slammed shut, they had to jump a gap into a separate part of the building. Of course with their luck there was only one way out of the room, but the plus side was they found a working bolt-action rifle on the corpse of a firefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could i have that?” Catra eyed it curiously as Joel checked it for ammo, turning to her unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have an assault rifle already, this one’s mine.” Joel only let a small chuckle before they focused on the task at hand, hiding on either side of the doorway as soldiers entered at the other end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and the new kid will take the main hallway,” Joel eyed Double Trouble who gave a nod, then looking at Catra and Ellie, “You two take the side passage and sneak up behind them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, stay close to me Ellie.” Catra slowly tugged Ellie with her as they ducked and slipped to the left.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra sat on a medical table battered and bruised as fur was jutting out at random points, her ears stayed on alert as she kept her tail still. Having been brought here by Adora after they were being picked on, Catra would usually let it slide but they had insulted Adora as well, but they wouldn't be doing anything like that anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the other kids will be afraid of you now, right?” Adora sat beside her less bruised than Catra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why should i care? I have you don’t I? I don’t need anyone else.” Catra pouted, she had tried to keep her anger in check, but today wasn’t one of those days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don't have to be friends with everyone, but only a few?” Adora reasoned not mentioning how Catra’s pout was cute, “One of them wasn’t that bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why they were less bruised,” Kept pouting but was in thought a little before sighing, “If y-you want me to apologise to any of them, can it at least be Lonnie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you didn’t want them as friends?” Adora teased slightly as Catra turned away from her, “How did you know her name then?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We boxed together yesterday,” Catra muttered softly, “She kicked my arse, but she trained me a little.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this? The big bad Catra admitted she needed training?” Adora let out a fake gasp giggling as Catra tried pushing her away, “At least you’re talking to others.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and her might be the only ones my age I tolerate,” Catra gave a soft smile figuring there was no use to lie to her, “Hell I don’t even trust the other beast-men kid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When would you trust one without showing trust first?” Adora tilted her head slightly, “After all it does go both ways.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit!” Catra swore a mile a minute as they ran down into the subway, dodging fire as the truck couldn’t follow them down, but could still fire after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had managed to escape the Capitol building with just a few scrapes from having to fight close quarters, but it mostly involved ducking behind cover and shooting. Catra found it annoying having to shoot at least twice with the ones with helmets, quietly wishing she could have one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Double Trouble had pulled off similar moves Catra had done before, but unlike her claws where she had to wait to regrow, theirs was naturally sharp and had no problems. Their tail is larger than Catra’s so they can even slam people or infected hard and leave them vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie ended up saving Catra at one point as well when she was caught off guard, having been shoved against the wall and nearly choked out, Ellie shoved her knife into his shoulder. It made him drop Catra as he tried hurting Ellie, only to fall flat on his face as Catra tripped him, allowing Ellie to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of their skills meant anything to an armoured truck with a mounted gun, so their best option was to run. Ellie was the slowest of the group usually, but to negate that Catra had picked her up and ran, ducking behind a corner to avoid the rain of bullets. Knowing the bullets wouldn’t hit them there, she put her down but they kept moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely putting her gas-mask on in time as they went into the spore filled strain station, not even having time to rest as soldiers appeared from the other side, but having difficulty seeing anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down,” Ellie whispered, grabbing Catra’s hand as they ducked behind cover, DT and Joel behind cover across the way, “There’s a soldier over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell are you breathin’ this stuff?” Joel whispered in shock as he looked at Ellie, and he wasn’t the only one, Double Trouble and Catra were also looking at her, without a mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lying to you.” Ellie spoke rather bluntly to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, now you have undeniable proof.” Catra gestured to Ellie a bit annoyed still, but now Joel believed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder the fireflies want you.” DT was surprised behind their mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing we don’t have to worry for now,” Catra whispered to them wondering what she meant, “The Black Bear can’t follow us in here without the risk of infection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. He had no helmet so following us here would be a death sentence.” Joel sounded relieved at that, one thing was at least going right. None of them wanted to fight the guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we deal with them two?” Ellie peeked over the cover as the two soldiers slowly patrolled the area, checking their corners, they were shivering slightly probably in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I have a plan, Joel, throw the bottle over here just behind the cover, trust me.” Catra nodded at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joel sighed before tossing the bottle hard so it could shatter on impact, alerting the nearest guard to walk over and investigate. Once he got close, Catra jumped from behind the cover, tackling him onto the floor with his gun flying from his grasp. Tail wrapping around neck choking him as her claws dug into his arms to keep him still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning and nodding to Double Trouble, they knew what Catra was planning quickly moving over making sure not to be spotted by the other soldier. Getting a good look at the one that Catra was choking, before transforming into the soldier. Catra snapped his neck and pulled his body behind cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the disguised Double Trouble approaching the other soldier without causing suspicion. Once he got close he lifted his pistol and shot him blank in the face, shattering the mask and killing him instantly as the bullet travelled into his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all of them for now,” Joel came out of cover inspecting the bodies before slowly moving for the tracks, “Come on you lot, the only way through is through the tunnels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great…” Catra was annoyed huffing as she moved beside Ellie, tail wrapping around her arm, she had calmed somewhat. She couldn’t really blame Ellie for what happened to Tess, “Stay close…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're an interesting kitten, first you're mad and don’t want anything to do with her, but now you’re happy and calm,” DT was making observations as they made their way down, “This normal for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to talk about it at the moment,” Catra gave a quick glare but stopping in her tracks when she felt water hit her feet, “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, can’t swim…” Ellie admitted as she also felt the water, looking further ahread seeing how deep it could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good...we have something in common,” Catra admitted as well looking to Joel, “What do we do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll think of something. You,” Joel pointed to Double Trouble while approaching the water, “Can you swim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a natural at it,” Walking after him to the water’s edge, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to check from the other side to see if we can find something,” Joel turned and faced the girls, “And you two stay here, don’t need you to wander off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t really go anywhere,” Catra just stared at him, looking around before noticing the railing at the side that went further down the tunnel and allowed them to stay above water, “Actually we’ll go that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, meet you two ahead.” Joel dived under the water followed by Double Trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can’t swim either Catra?” Ellie asked, trying to think of conversation as they walked through the waist-height water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know many our age who can swim, it’s not like there’s many places to learn,” Catra also didn’t like getting her tail wet so she had it wrapped around Ellie’s arm to keep it above it, “Funny right? Can’t swim but I actually love the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way, if i knew how to swim i would stay in it for hours,” Ellie looked down at the water as one hand glided along the surface, “Now might not be the appropriate time though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we ever get a chance to relax, let’s try to learn together, deal?” Catra finally grinned and looked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Ellie smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving further down the tunnel as it was becoming more flooded on the tracks as it dipped down a little, but the path they were on stayed at waist height so they didn’t have to worry much. Reaching an open area where the way through was on the other side, Double Trouble was just in the water holding a large plank of wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was going to question where Joel had gone until he appeared from a side passage apparently searching for extra supplies, placing a Firefly pendant in her hand. Not bothering to look at it at the moment as she wanted to wait for it to be safe. Ellie was safely carried across by Double Trouble using the large plank of wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Followed by Joel who helped Catra cross the water with both Joel and Double Trouble climbing out via a ladder that Catra and Ellie found. It wasn’t until further along they found a set of stairs that led them back to the surface. Allowing all of them to breath in the fresh air as Catra, Joel and Double Trouble took off their masks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look, um...about Tess,” Ellie nervously played with her fingers as she tried getting the heavy feeling off of her, “I don’t even know what to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie,” Catra turned to her sternly while her voice was serious, “For now, please don’t mention Tess. The wound is still fresh. But know it wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it was bec-” Ellie tried speaking again but was cut off by Joel this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, the world is a crappy place, we knew the consequences and now we have to live with them,” Joel spoke calmly while looking at her, “Losing someone close will always hurt. You can’t expect them to survive forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll say this again, it wasn’t your fault,” Sighing tail wrapping around Ellie’s arm and giving her a quick hug, “Please don’t make me smack you until you got that into your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I know this is all touching, but what exactly is the plan now?” Double Trouble watched on curiously to their interactions, their pale reptilian eyes drinking in all the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re heading to a town a few miles north of here. There’s a fella there that owes me a few favours…” Joel stood up after he finished relaxing, “Good chance he could get us a car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s just hope it’s a car that can fit all of us in,” Sighing ears twitching as she rubbed them a little, “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking away from the tunnel to find the town, the flower which had been above Ellie’s ear the whole time fell onto the ground unnoticed by anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour after they had left a small military patrol managed to find where they had exited the tunnels from, the black bear beastman Adofo kneeled down picking up the flower with his large paw. Brining it close to sniff and collecting the new scent of where they had gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're an hour ahead of us, heading north.” Adofo crushed the feather standing up with his voice deep and gruff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adofo, give it up, we have to head back to the Quarantine Zone, that’s an order.” One of two human soldiers with him stood behind him, hating this wild goose chase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can head back, but I’m going to keep following.” Adofo couldn’t care less about their orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that was an order, don’t make us take you by force.” The soldier aimed his gun at his back trying to scare the large bear beastman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you aim a gun,” Adofo swung his arm back hard as he faced them, knocking the soldiers head clean off, “Better make sure you can back it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the other soldier could even move to shoot him, Adofo grabbed his head in his paw and crushed it to paste. Dropping the lifeless body as he began walking after the scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be thankful, what I’m going to do when I find that damn cat is going to be much worse.” Growling wiping the blood off on his armour leaving the bodies there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm looking forward to the next chapter if i'm being honest and hope you guys will like it as well. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is just a small experiment and I don't know how much I'll work on this since it is kinda random, but I wanted to show what others might thing of it, you can ask questions and I hope I have answers for them. But regardless of how random it is, I hoped you enjoyed reading.</p><p>I hope I can also get better at writing, and I usually don't show others but my friend convinced me with my other two works, but I'm also trying to learn and see if i can improve my writing, so i welcome if anyone has some advice.</p><p>Also might need advice on what tags to use because frankly... there is a lot. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>